The Zero Factor
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After the funeral, it becomes personal between Dave and Ashlocke affecting everyone. (xover Forever Knight, Xena, Mutant X, Dark Angel, Smallville) (Please r & r)
1. The Zero Factor Part 1

The Zero Factor  
David J. Duncan  
October 2002

Notes: The characters from Forever Knight belong to Sony Tri-Star. The characters from Xena Warrior Princess belong to Studios USA and Renaissance Studios. The characters from Mutant X belong to Marvel and Tribune. The characters from Smallville belong to DC and Tribune. The idea with Schanke's transformation is Emily's. The characters from Dark Angel belong to their copyright holders. All other characters and scenarios are fictitious and of my own creation. Please send comments to dante0220@yahoo.com. Thanks to Emily for her beta and to Peggy for sneak-peeking.   
  
  
_ Gabrielle, Bard-Queen of the Amazons writes...._  
  
After the tragedy and burials, we started to move on. Lex began taking control of his father's operations. Adam and the others collaborated on their lessons. David, Angela, Francesca, and Karen dealt with things as best they could.  
  
However, our enemies continued to plot against us. In particular, Ashlocke and his followers prepared their next attack. However, they had no idea of what waited for them in the desert.  
  
No idea indeed....  
  
  
Chapter 1 [Genomex]  
  
In the boardroom, Genomex's managers sat anxiously waiting for a meeting to start. Since Mason Eckhart had disappeared some weeks earlier, the facility had remained on uncertain footing. Lionel Luthor's buyout pushed operations into blatant terrorist action. Worse still, "Patient 0" a.k.a. Gabriel Ashlocke remained at large and would continue to be a huge threat. Now, they had Luthor's son, Lex, to deal with. The files on the younger man revealed increasing business acumen in him. The Smallville experience definitely suited him although it had made him sympathetic to the cause of the freakish anomalies running loose out in society. Accordingly, they were uneasy about what the new CEO would put forward over the next hour.  
  
At exactly 10 AM, the bald entrepreneur entered the room and sat at the table's head. Behind him, Steve and Garth flanked the doors.  
  
"Good morning, everyone," Lex began. "As you know, last week, the Luthor Corp Board of Directors placed me in charge of all operations and gave me a directive to clean house. Obviously, this facility needs my attention the most. First, I want to compliment you on the research projects that have gone on here in the past and will continue to occur. Genetic research is a key element for Genomex and will continue to be such. However, there have been...certain unsavory activities that will require immediate termination. Therefore, I'm ordering an immediate audit into the company's affairs."  
  
Charles Delay, the chief GSA agent, snickered.  
  
"Excuse me, did I say something funny?" Lex asked indignantly.  
  
"How would you know what to do? You lack your father's experience and his track record in the business community."  
  
"Maybe I've seen some of those activities of yours, Delay," the new CEO snarled, his eyes burrowing into the agent's.  
  
"The ones aimed at your freakish friend, Clark Kent, you mean," a female staffer cracked.  
  
Lex growled, "I'm banning that term from our meetings effective immediately! Clark may be different, but he's no freak." Collecting himself, he turned to the door. "Gentlemen, are you ready?"  
  
"We are," Steve agreed.  
  
_ Here it comes_, Delay brooded.  
  
"You may wonder how I know so much about your operations. Trust me, everyone, I've scoured your reports and scrutinized your operations. I've had the unfortunate experience of seeing your agents harass my friends. Finally, I've requested counsel from experts. First, I present FBI agents Steven Petersen and Garth Singleton."  
  
After he and Garth had joined their friend at the podium, Steve stared at the indignant people around the table. _ You're not going to like this, but I really don't care._ "Thank you, Mr. Luthor. As you know, Agent Singleton and I have been investigating you for some time. Based on our findings, changes need to be made. First and foremost, we will dismantle the Genetic Security Agency...."  
  
"You can't!" Michael Tomko, another GSA agent, protested.  
  
"Don't worry. The lawyer filed an injunction yesterday against this move," Delay mentioned.  
  
"You mean this?" Garth asked, waving a thick pile of paper in his hand. "After the bombings, the judge threw this out of court. You're finished."  
  
Steve suppressed a triumphant grin, forcing himself to continue. "With Mr. Luthor's assistance, we hope to make this process an easy one. Accordingly, we'll need to confiscate every piece of GSA equipment and free the new mutants in stasis. Your cooperation will be appreciated. Thank you."  
  
"Thanks, Agent Petersen," Lex expressed. "For the latter part of the game plan, I'm asking one of Genomex's founding minds to speak next, Dr. Adam Kane. Dr. Kane?"  
  
Around the table, the agents grumbled. Bad enough to have these so-called "reforms" pushed on them, but having Mutant X enacting them was humiliating.  
  
"Everyone," Adam began, giving them a stern look. "At one time or another, we've crossed paths on several points. I'd like to put all of that behind us. It's time for the Children of Genomex to take their places in society."  
  
The audience shook their heads in consternation.  
  
Delay challenged, "You would have them mixing with normal people?"  
  
"And we're normal? Be careful of how you define that term, Delay. We aren't any more or less 'normal' than new mutants," Adam argued.  
  
"And they'll end up on Dubois' funny farm, right?" Carl Ames, another agent scoffed.  
  
The former geneticist shook his head, refusing to give the man any satisfaction. "It isn't a 'funny farm' at all. It's a social experiment and it's working quite well. One that I'm happy to be participating in."  
  
"I'll bet you are. Eckhart must be rolling in his grave over this garbage," Ames griped.  
  
"You're probably right, but he's gone. Now, we're going to return this facility to its original purpose-focusing on genetic research not incarceration," Adam asserted.  
  
"And what about Mutant X? Will you disband them as well?" Delay snapped.  
  
"No," Adam stated. "We have other threats to deal with." Ashlocke, for instance.   
  
"We heard that Ashlocke ran into Dubois at the funeral. Those patricidal freaks really tore into each other, didn't they?"  
  
Steve glared at the speaker and stalked across the room. "Dave's many things, but he's not a patricide! He's had opportunities, but never crossed that line! Anyone who says that again will deal with me!"  
  
"Not to mention an automatic suspension." Lex frowned. "Stuart Dubois put his son through quite a bit. Be thankful that the former wasn't..."  
  
At that moment, an eerie feeling came over everyone in the room. Everything seemed to slow down as if mired in tar. Time itself seemed to stand still.  
  
Then, as suddenly as the change had happened, things returned to normal.  
  
"...your father," Lex concluded.  
  
The alarm light flashed incessantly.  
  
"There's been a security breach!" Delay noted.  
  
"Order the lockdown. Nobody enters or leaves. Adam, Agents Sanderson and Petersen, you're with me," Lex directed. "I want all managers in my office for a meeting in 20 minutes!" With that, he rushed out of the room followed by the designated trio.  
  
  
****  
  
The FBI agents burst into the holding area fearing the worst. After the standoff in Wabash, they had placed the captured Strand members here. However a look around told them that the prisoners had escaped, leaving only disconcerted employees in their wake.  
  
"We are they?" Steve demanded.  
  
"We don't know," a man replied nervously. "One minute they're in the cells. The next, they're gone."  
  
"Nobody came in or out?" Lex demanded. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. We were standing right here the whole time."  
  
"As if somebody could freeze time with a snap of his or her fingers. Yeah right," Garth doubted.  
  
Adam scratched his head, recalling a new mutant who could do just that. "Garth, can I borrow your cell phone?"  
  
"Sure," the agent agreed, handing it to him.   
  
"Adam, when you're done, can you join us in Eckhart's old office?"  
  
"Absolutely," he agreed, dialing Max's number. I'm glad we agreed on this system.  
  
"Meantime, follow me everyone," Lex directed, leading the others back into the main part of the facility. Despite keeping a calm façade, he fumed on the inside. _ Not only do they let them escape, but also the masterminds walked in and out. I won't allow this to be a threat to my friends. No way._  
  
  
Chapter 2 [Cornell University]   
  
After dropping Adam and the others off at Genomex, the Double Helix made two other stops. First, Dave and Angie visited her parents' grave in Wabash, laying some flowers there and saying a few words. Afterwards, the transport headed for Ithaca for the rest of the day.  
  
Chloe enjoyed showing the others around the campus and introducing them to all of its facets. _ For once, I'm not the sideshow and I can show them something really cool. Still, I hope my application to transfer goes through. This is great, but I really want to be with Clark, Lana, and Miri._ "Okay, guys," she told the others. "It's time to go to class."  
  
To the members of Mutant X, this revelation wasn't part of the program. "What?" Brennan asked.  
  
"We're going to class," Clark explained.   
  
"Gary Miramoto's History 101 class," Dave added, approaching them in his suit. "Come on, Francesca's waiting for us."  
  
"101? That sounds about your speed, Brennan," Shalimar jabbed.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I prefer to live in the present." He shrugged.  
  
Max snickered. _ They do like to go at each other. Of course, there's nothing wrong with it as long as she kicks his ass._   
  
You'd best pay attention, Sparky, or I'll give you the quiz from Hell," the medievalist cracked.  
  
"Like you could do that. You're not the teacher here," the electrical mutant doubted as they entered the classroom.   
  
"But, Dr. Miramoto invited us to give this lecture," Francesca corrected him. "Good to see you all."  
  
"Whatever," Brennan muttered, preparing himself to be bored to tears.  
  
"Based on his last lecture back in Tucson, this should be good," Lana informed them. "I wish the others could hear it."  
  
"They will actually," Jesse noted coming from the sound booth in the back of the room. "Toni's got the feed going back there."  
  
"Adam wants to see the tape when we get back," Emma told them.  
  
Glancing at his watch, Dave advised, "We'd better take our seats." Following his cousin to the front of the room, he greeted his friend standing there. "Gary, how's it going?"  
  
"Okay. Thanks for doing this...both of you," the host expressed.  
  
"Our pleasure," Francesca said, albeit a bit gloomily.  
  
The two former classmates looked at each other, wondering, _ What's wrong with her?_  
  
"Umm, can we get a minute?" Dave requested.  
  
"Sure. I'll get my notes set," Miramoto agreed, heading for the front of the room.  
  
"Are you ready?" Dave asked caringly.  
  
"I guess," the literature professor sighed.  
  
He nodded. _ This is still so hard for both of us not to mention Angie._ "It's going to be okay."  
  
"I know," she told him. Then, she managed a smile. _ Aunt Beatrice always said he was strong._ "Gratze. I'm ready."  
  
Whew. "Primo. You'll feel better once we get going."  
  
"All right. I'm ready now," she concurred.  
  
Dave nodded to their colleague.  
  
Having received the signal, Miramoto began, "Good afternoon. Since you enjoyed his first lecture here, I've invited Professor Dubois back for an encore. Today, he and our noted colleague from the language and literature department at the University of Arizona, Dr. Francesca Alvaro, will speak to us on the Renaissance. Professor Dubois?"  
  
Dave took his place at the podium and looked out at everyone. "Thanks, Dr. Miramoto and hi again, Folks. Today, Dr. Alvaro and I will address our distinct angles of this movement. First, I will go into the background and then, she will address the literary and artistic elements."  
  
"As long as you remember that the whole lecture isn't about Dante," Francesca jabbed humorously.  
  
"I know that," he assured her, allowing a smile to spread across his face. _ Good. She wanted to let me know that she's back in form._  
  
Angie grinned and reclined in her front row seat. _ Oh, this is going to be good._  
  
For the next hour, he spoke about later medieval European history, east-west relations, religion, and the state. He interchanged maps and web pages. _ I wish Nick were here._  
  
Francesca complimented his lecture with her own mastery. With her slides, she demonstrated various art pieces and talked about famous literary works. After discussing Dante, Petrarch, and Boccaccio, she wrapped up with a musical sample from Francesco Landini's music.  
  
The students asked several enthusiastic questions both remotely from Tucson and in the classroom giving the presenters a chance to go in-depth with more information on their topic.   
  
Chloe observed something about their presentation. _ It's weird how in sync they are even down to the style._ Accordingly, she raised her hand.  
  
Dave smiled. Here it comes. "Yes, Miss Sullivan."  
  
"Well, I can wait until later to ask this if you would prefer," she hedged, feeling her nerves.  
  
"That's okay," Francesca indicated. "Go ahead."  
  
"You're from Italy, right?"  
  
"Lucca actually. Why do you ask?" the literature professor replied.  
  
"Well, you two are so...well...into the cultural stuff. I wish you both had been our teachers back in Smallville. History wouldn't have been so boring," Chloe continued.  
  
Francesca chuckled and looked at her cousin. _ He warned me about her forthrightness._ "Ah, si. That's the way our mentor wanted it taught. History can be a collection of dry and dusty facts or it can be a vivid collection of people, places, and cultures. It depends upon your point of view,"  
  
"Did you say 'our mentor'?" Lana interjected.  
  
"I did," Francesca affirmed. "My uncle, Lorenzo Alvaro."  
  
"My grandfather. He was a simple immigrant with a high school background, but he was in tune with everything and everyone. He read five languages. Remember when I said that everyone deserves to have his or her story told during the Crusades lecture? That was my grandfather's first lesson to me," Dave added.  
  
Miramoto nodded. _ I don't care if I've heard that story a hundred times; it's a wonderful perspective. Tony thought so and so do I. _ "Well shall we give our speakers a hand?"  
  
After the students applauded, they left the room for the most part, leaving with a better understanding of world culture.  
  
Meantime, the Mutant X team members and the Smallville contingent flocked around the speakers.  
  
"Nice piece-both of you," Emma complimented.  
  
"I gotta say you two are great," Shalimar concurred.  
  
"As Chloe said, I wish my teachers were more like you two," Brennan stated.  
  
"Passion for one's work is important," Miramoto agreed, a smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. "And in Dave's case, he's so far gone that there's no hope."  
  
"A fella's got to have something like that," the medievalist replied.  
  
At that moment, Max approached them with a disgruntled look on her face. "Uh, guys. We've got trouble."  
  
"Give us a minute," Dave told his former classmate. "Max?"  
  
"Adam just called. It seems our friends just flew the coop."  
  
Angie looked at them indignantly. "They can't even hold onto a few criminals? What is this?"  
  
"Princess, we'll take care of this," her husband reassured her.  
  
"I know, but these creeps just keep making life miserable for us," she countered.  
  
"Who?" Miramoto wondered.  
  
"The creeps who crashed the funeral last week," Dave replied. "Gary, can you excuse us? Thanks again."  
  
"My pleasure," his friend responded, shaking both guest lecturers' hands.  
  
"Okay, now let's meet with the others," Dave stated, leading the others out of the lecture hall and toward the Double Helix. Chapter 3   
  
[A Tenement on New York's Lower East Side]  
  
Ashlocke stared out the window at the Manhattan skyline. The Strand's first mission had netted mixed results. On the one hand, they had rid themselves of the GSA and Lionel Luthor, sending a firm warning in the process: defy us and you'll pay. Unfortunately, he had badly underestimated both the Duboises and Mutant X._ Damn bastards made me run like a craven child. I'll make them hurt for that._ Worse still, he could still imagine the Dark Child's blast knocking him from the church steeple. _ I'll strike at Tucson all right. Payback's going to be oh so sweet._  
  
Walking back into the apartment's main room, he saw his followers gathering there.  
  
"Gabriel," Morgan, the African-American telepath and his second in command, indicated enthusiastically. "The mission was a success! We released the others. Thanks to Kristin's intervention, they never knew what hit them."  
  
Ashlocke nodded as he looked at the slender woman to the back of the room. I wish I could've seen their faces when she released them. That would've been priceless. "Is everyone ready?"  
  
"We're all fine," Morgan assured him. "We're ready to begin preparations."  
  
"Good," the head mutant indicated. "The amount of firepower in that church was unexpected to say the least. Still, you all fought well. Rest assured, next time will be different.." _ Quite different indeed._  
  
  
****  
  
[Tucson]  
  
The sun had set in a brilliant fiery red display, coloring the desert in many splendid colors, and cleansing it before the coming of night.  
  
On the west side of town, Eckhart scanned a newspaper. Despite his new state of affairs, he kept up on the news particularly as it related to his former mortal affairs. One headline caught his eye. "What's this? How could they allow this to happen?"  
  
"Allow what to happen?" Ali inquired, entering the living room. Once again, he's too occupied with those mutants.  
  
"Adam and the others overran Genomex...turning it into a haven for his freaks," the fledgling spat in disgust.  
  
"Nothing is permanent, Mason," the former Janissary sighed. "Forget about those things now. When the opportunity comes, you'll have your opportunity. You must have patience."  
  
Eckhart glared at Tucson's night skyline relenting tersely, _ All right, Ali. I'll follow your advice...for now._  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Nick watched the window shades slide open revealing the night sky. The sun had barely set and it had already been a busy day. Somewhere out there, Ali and Eckhart schemed away on some plan to set vampires and mutants against each other. Ashlocke and the Strand waited for their opportunity as well. Worse still, the recent crime spree had left several homicides in its wake. _ Nat's probably up to her head in work. I wish I could help her, but I've got enough problems of my own right now._  
  
"Nick?" Alyce asked.  
  
He turned to see the raven-haired curator descend the staircase and head over to the refrigerator. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Fine," she told him, pouring herself a glass of blood. "You didn't, though. I heard you tossing and turning."  
  
"Ever since the funeral, I've had problems relaxing. The tension's building between Dave and Ashlocke. Work's a mess too," he explained.  
  
"I'm sure," she concurred, sipping on her drink. _ Even if I'm not the Elder-being his companion means sharing his burden. Why can't you see that I don't mind that, Nick? I love you_. "Nick, let Dave take care of himself."  
  
"LaCroix said the same thing before we left Wabash. It's hard to balance friendship with Community duties," he admitted.  
  
"And you're doing an excellent job of it, Nick," she soothed, hugging him from behind. "Give yourself more time."  
  
He managed a smile and squeezed her hand warmly. "I'll try. Thanks." Putting on his holster, he told her, "I'll stop by the museum later."  
  
"Okay," she agreed as he walked into the elevator and disappeared from view. After that, she zipped through the open skylight heading for the museum and the latest display.  
  
****  
  
Nick entered the precinct a few minutes later. The area buzzed with activity-more so than usual.  
  
Sitting at her desk, Tracy waved at him, signaling him to join her. "Hey, Nick, any new info on our case?"  
  
"No. I was hoping to hit the streets in a few minutes. Where's Schank?" he replied.  
  
"He booked off sick. Apparently, he's got that crazy flu. Too bad, we could use the help. Oh yeah, Nat wants to see us," she informed him.  
  
Now what? He wondered, sensing that another bombshell was going to explode at his feet. Taking a deep breath, he followed Tracy toward the stairs and some answers.  
  
****  
  
  
Natalie typed away on yet another report for Ramirez. The freezer had held all of the victims, but now only three remained for her to look over. _ Seven murders in a week...geez, we need to nail this creep._  
  
In the corner, Steve sat glumly staring at the gray wall beside her.  
  
"It's not your fault, you know," she stated, still looking at the screen.  
  
"We were right there! The security stinks! I can't believe we let those creeps escape!" he ranted.  
  
She sighed. _ Now I can see why he and Dave are such good friends. _ "It's going to be okay, Steve. They'll surface again."  
  
"Oh, you can count on that. And they'll be here when they do so," he agreed, setting his jaw firmly.  
  
"Here? It would figure," she groused. _ They'll turn the U of A into a battleground...again._  
  
"Sure. Ashlocke's stupid enough to pick another fight with Dave to boot. When it happens, I don't want to be anywhere near them," he responded. _ Child vs. Maniac...oh, man._  
  
"Close by to what?" Tracy wondered as she and Nick entered the lab.  
  
The vampire detective closed the door, insuring their privacy. "What happened?"  
  
Steve stared at them intently before recounting, "While we were at Genomex, Ashlocke's followers broke in and freed their buddies. I'm feeling really stupid right now so pardon me."  
  
"Do you remember what happened?" Nick inquired.  
  
"Not really. Lex was talking and then, the alarms went off. I did feel this weird sensation...almost like I was stuck in molasses or something," Steve added.  
  
"Weird," Tracy chimed in. "Who are these guys anyway?"  
  
"They're called the Strand," Nick explained. "They're a renegade terrorist group led by a powerful mutant named Gabriel Ashlocke. He's also the man who pushed the button on the farmhouse bomb."  
  
"I'll bet Dave wants to get a shot at him," his partner supposed.  
  
The immortal continued, "They've already met once, Trace. Ashlocke crashed the funeral. It wasn't a close fight. I've warned the Community to prepare for an attack."  
  
So that's why Vachon's been on edge. "Thanks for trusting me," Tracy told them.  
  
"You're welcome," Steve commented. "Farrell's already preparing for this assault as well. In addition, the national office has sent a group of agents up to Genomex with strict orders to keep a lid on things."  
  
Tracy shook her head and queried them, "So what happens if this Ashlocke guy attacks? Will your mystery group show up again? Ramirez and Fishburne are still pissed over what happened at the UMC, guys. Lucky for them that Chloe Sullivan is okay."  
  
"When Ashlocke and his group arrives, the Community will be ready. As for Ashlocke himself, Dave will handle him with Xena and Gabrielle ready to jump in," Nick told her.   
  
At that moment, his cell phone went off. "Miles," he answered.  
  
"Nick, it's Alyce. Umm...you'd better get over to the loft. Don Schanke needs to talk to you. Trust me, you need to see this. I flew him back over here when I found out about what's on his mind," the curator stated.  
  
Through his enhanced senses, he felt her concern. Schank, what's going on? "I'll be there ASAP," he concluded, ending the call.  
  
"Who?" Steve asked.  
  
"Alyce. Something's going on at the loft. I need to check it out," the vampire detective told him.  
  
Figures. Natalie told him. "The reports will be ready when you get back, Nick."  
  
"Right," he replied, rushing out of the room and disappearing into the night.  
  
_ One of these days, he's going to trust me to come along with him. That day can't come soon enough for me_, Tracy fumed to herself as she prepared to tackle yet another report on her own.  
  
****  
  
Nick landed at the loft soon after that point. _ Something's out of place_, he mused, scanning the area. "Alyce?"  
  
"Nick, sorry to call you out of work, but this is important. Don?" she apologized.  
  
The detective felt his partner's presence. Something's not right here. "Schank, it's okay."  
  
"All right," the other agreed nervously and stepped into the light. "Just don't freak out, okay?" Once he was in the light, the reason for his anxiety was readily apparent. Silvery-white fur covered his features. His face resembled a wolf's and his eyes glowed yellow.  
  
"Schanke, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. The last couple of months, I've been feeling really weird. Well tonight, I was getting ready for work and this happened," the newly transformed man noted.  
  
"It's different-that's for sure," Nick agreed.  
  
"You're a werewolf. I thought that you all were just legend, but here you are," Alyce indicated, her fascination getting the better of her.  
  
"I'd say the same thing about vampires, but you're here too," Schanke remarked testily. "Seriously though, are there others like me?"  
  
"There are, Schank. We'll have to track them down. I haven't seen any werewolves in half a century or so. Just relax," Nick assured him.  
  
"Okay," he agreed, remembering that it was a vampire giving the advice. Sinking into the couch's cushions, he asked, "So, how do I go to work like this?"  
  
"We'll figure something out."  
  
"Kind of like your allergy to the sun, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Meantime, try not to get any fleas on my upholstery, Schank, okay?" Nick jabbed, trying to get his partner to relax.  
  
"My senses are driving me nuts! I can't touch something without crushing it. How can I get a handle on this stuff, Nick?" Schanke asked in confusion over his new condition.  
  
"We'll do what we can," she advised.  
  
_ Perhaps Adam can help. If not, we'll have to go through the Community._ "We have friends who might be able to help you. Don't worry."  
  
The werewolf took a couple of deep breaths, feeling his pulse slow down as he did so. He felt a warm tingle rush through himself. Gradually, his features transformed, the hair thinning and turning black, his face resuming its normal shape, and the glow fading in his eyes.  
  
"You're back," Nick told him.  
  
Schanke jumped up and ran to the bathroom. There, he saw that he was human again. _ Thank God! Man, I thought I was going to be like that forever. _  
  
Yet in spite of the change, his gut told him, _You are, Don. Just like Nick, you'll be different forever. Quite different indeed._  
  
Chapter 5   
[Student Union]  
  
While Schanke dealt with his discovery, the mutant students studied for their exams and worked on their papers. For all of them, the semester had flown by all too quickly. As the Holidays beckoned, the students wanted to get through their remaining work. In addition, the Strand's recent attack remained fresh in their minds. While Clark, Lana, Miranda, and Mika had already experienced such threats, the others had undergone a baptism by fire outside of the church. Fighting against others like themselves was eye opening, but that paled with seeing the professor go ballistic and nearly kill Ashlocke.  
  
"This geography test will kill me," Samantha groaned.  
  
"You could have Dr. Messenger's paper," Maria responded.  
  
"Or Professor Dubois' assignment," Clark griped.  
  
"C'mon, Clark, it's not that bad," Lana assured him.  
  
"Yeah well, some of us aren't as gifted in history as others," he replied moodily before collecting his thoughts. "Still, I guess I'll pull through."  
  
"It's hard to believe we're almost through the first semester," Michelle remarked.  
  
"Almost doesn't cut it," Samantha sighed, slamming her book shut.  
  
"Hey," Mika soothed. "It's going to be okay."  
  
This class is driving me nuts!" the air elemental complained.  
  
"Remember, we're in this together," Paula added, sitting down with her coffee in hand.  
  
"How was class?" Mika asked.  
  
"Dr. Coltrane was interesting tonight. She talked about the Middle East during the 1920s." Paula shrugged and took a sip of her drink.  
  
At that moment, Dave walked over and inspected the students. From across the room, he had picked up on their concerns. _ Best go and help them._ "Hey, gang. What's new?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just our assignments," Samantha commented.  
  
_ Yeah right. That's why I sensed you all from across the room._ Composing himself, he invited, "How would you all like a review session before exams?"  
  
"Review session?" Clark asked,  
  
"Yes. The other profs and I have been planning this type of thing for some time. Let's make it a potluck. Bring a dish and your questions. It should be fun," he continued.  
  
The students looked at each other curiously. True, Professor Dubois was intense and downright scary at times, but he did care for them and how things were going. This outing might be just what the doctor ordered.  
  
"I'll make the announcement in class on Friday," Dave mentioned. "Meantime, you're all doing fine. Keep your chins up, okay? Have a great night." With that, he walked away sipping on his cherry mocha.  
  
"I don't know about all of you, but that sounds good to me," Michelle stated.  
  
"It does," Lana agreed, stifling a yawn. "Wow! Sorry, guys, it's been a long day. Thanks for getting together."  
  
"No problem," Samantha replied, managing a smile. "See you both tomorrow?"  
  
"Absolutely," Clark agreed, getting up and helping his girlfriend. 'See you then."  
  
After watching them depart, the other students heard the clock strike eleven, but kept going on with their work, allowing the caffeine to push them further into the night.  
  
  
Chapter 6 [New Sanctuary]  
  
Ever since the team's return, Adam had scanned the new mutant database trying to find someone with the abilities used in the Genomex raid. One woman's record caught his eye. Kristin McErinn. It would figure.  
  
"Who's that?" Emma asked, approaching him.  
  
"I was looking for Steve's suspect and I think I found her," he replied. "Kristin McErinn. She's a new mutant with the ability to freeze time over a small area. From what he said, I figure she's the culprit. The Strand affiliation cinches it."  
  
The psionic glanced at him. _ If Ashlocke's behind that attack, he's still looking for revenge._ We'll need to be careful. "How does this affect the students at the university?"  
  
"He'll make a move eventually. The question is when and from where the attack will come from. All we can do is prepare the students for it," Adam advised grimly.  
  
"And deal with Dave's moods in the process," she added.  
  
Y_es. He still hasn't recovered from the fire. If he and Ashlocke meet, it'll get ugly._ "Well, keep an eye on him, okay? By the way, how are you handling your new powers?"  
  
"Okay, I guess," she responded, allowing the glowing spot to appear between her eyes. "I still need to practice some more."  
  
"You'll get the hang of it," he assured her. "Meantime, just keep practicing."  
  
"If you say so," she relented, turning to head toward the dojo for her next session.  
  
  
****  
  
Jesse sat at the computers, running a diagnostic on the systems and checking the files in the database. As his eyes ran down through the file listing, he scanned the status of each one. _ No sense in risking a virus._  
  
Suddenly, two hands clapped over his eyes and yanked him backwards.  
  
"Wha?" he gasped. "Who?" Reaching out, he grabbed the arm of the person behind him. Somehow, he made them both intangible, causing him, the chair, and the other to fall through the support column behind them.  
  
"How did you do that?" Toni wondered surprised at what had just happened.  
  
"I don't know. Are you okay?" he queried with concern.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just a little surprised is all. When did you start phasing other things as well as yourself?"  
  
"This is the first time," the density mutant told her. _ This must be my extra power...just like the others._  
  
"You need to let Adam know," she advised.  
  
"Right. I'll do that," he agreed. Looking at the computer, he saw that the scan was complete. "Come on."  
  
  
****  
  
Shalimar sat by the fountain, observing how the light reflected off of the water. The sparkle wavered in the water along with her reflection. _ How do you deal with these extra strong senses? I wish I knew. Brennan's been having a tough time with the rocket blasting stuff too. I wish I could get a handle on my thing so I could help him._ Then, as if on cue, she felt his presence. "I know you're there, Brennan. Come out."  
  
He stepped into the light. "Can't fool you, can I?"  
  
"Nope," she cracked, the 'gotcha' smile on her face. "The security system's up and running for ex-thieves looking to steal girls' hearts."  
  
"Is that right?" he cracked, hugging her. "Well, I got in under cover that time."  
  
"Only 'cuz I let ya," she replied knowingly. Executing a flip, she shook him loose, flinging him toward the wall, and sending herself toward the overhang above them.  
  
He used his hands to shoot bursts at the wall, slowing himself. Then, pointing his hands toward the floor, he flew up to join her. "How's that?"  
  
"Pretty impressive," he slurred, staring into her eyes. "Hold still." With that, he kissed her.  
  
_ Wow._ "What brought that on?" she cracked, trying to mask her nervousness.  
  
"I felt like doing that," he told her.  
  
"Well, I feel like doing this," she declared, returning the kiss.  
  
  
****  
  
Max stood inside of the dojo, messing around with holographic constructs. Since she had accepted Adam's offer to join Mutant X, she wanted to make sure she was up to snuff. _ I'll show Adam he made the right choice. _  
  
"Hey, don't kick all of their asses. Leave some for the rest of us," Emma told her.  
  
"According to Adam, we can kick 'em all day and the computer will make more," the transgenic remarked.  
  
"True. So, how's it going otherwise?"  
  
"I'm really getting the hang of this stuff. It feels good to be part of a team and having Shalimar around really helps," Max told her.  
  
_ I'll bet. It's hard to remember sometimes that she's from the future and is a more advanced version of Shal. Still, having her here is a real asset. Thanks, Dave and Angie, for giving her a chance to make her way in our time._ "I'm sure. We still appreciate the help you gave us when the GSA found the old Sanctuary."  
  
"It wasn't a big deal. Manticore's pulled some of the same stuff. You all helped Logan and me. I wanted to return the favor. The more I'm around you all, the more at home I feel. I would like to deal with that Ashlocke creep though," Max informed her.  
  
"We all would," the psionic agreed, firing a mental pulse at the invisible energy barrier in front of her.  
  
"Emma, you have no idea how good it feels to be in the group. I'm enjoying this," Max told her.  
  
"We know, but thanks," Emma mentioned. "You've helped us so many times already. Don't worry-you don't need to prove yourself...just keep up the good work and training."  
  
"I will. Thanks." Max accepted, her face still focused in a frown as another GSA hologram appeared. She just as quickly kicked its tail.  
  
"Has Logan found out anything more on the Strand?"  
  
"Nope. He's still trying," Max noted, preparing for another assault. "Feel free to join in."  
  
"Thanks. I will," Emma accepted, seeing the next two makeshift agents appear. Willing up a mind blast, she disposed of them both.  
  
And so it went for the next few hours....  
  
  
  
to be continued 


	2. The Zero Factor Part 2

The Zero Factor Part 2  
David J. Duncan Chapter 7   
  
[Dave's Anglo-Saxon History Class-the next day]  
  
After a very difficult night, Dave decided to try and teach his class the next day. Ever since the funeral, he hadn't slept very much, if at all. From time to time, nightmares from the fire would appear, disrupting any sleep. He could feel Ashlocke's presence around him. His friends thought he was nuts, but knowing that the SOB was such a strong psionic, the professor had no doubts in this regard. _ He's stalking me all right._  
  
For his part, the Child was very active as well. Even though Dave didn't lapse, the Dark One worked behind the scenes, watching for the new mutant patricide to make his move. _ Ah won't miss ya, Twit. This time, Ah'll deal with ya._  
  
Even as he started to teach the class, the professor felt woozy. His moods were swinging although not as badly as they had the night before. Since the subject matter was familiar-the transition from blood feud to modern justice in medieval England-he tried to tough it out.   
  
In the audience, Martin watched his every move. _ He's right on the edge. If something happens, it'll be up to me to do something._  
  
"At one point, murder was met with murder...the Golden Rule and all that stuff. The Angles, Saxons, and Jutes brought the concept of the blood feud with them. This institution held sway until legal bodies took shape centuries later including the predecessor of our jury trial came into being...." From there, he described how the institutions evolved and became more intricate before going on about the Church's role in these affairs.  
  
A hand went up. "Excuse me, Dr. Dubois. Where was the line between vengeance and justice?"  
  
The shaman's eyebrow arched, recalling the events at the church. _ Where indeed? _  
  
"Well, that's a good question. It depends upon several things such as the right of the body to administer justice, the method, and the circumstances of doing so," Dave noted, feeling a tremor surge through himself.  
  
The student pressed further. "Let's give a hypothetical case. Let's say somebody murdered your family. Does that give you the right to hunt them down?"  
  
The professor took a deep breath and quaked a bit more. "The law says no."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
From her seat in the back of the class, Brigid Shannon interceded, "That's enough!"  
  
"It's hypothetical," the other student protested.  
  
"N...No, it ain't," Dave slurred, the change starting to happen. Then, in the corner, Ashlocke's image appeared. "What the? Ya'll here?"  
  
"Who?" the student asked, looking around and seeing nothing.  
  
Martin saw the image too. "Go away. You have no business here!"  
  
_ The Indian can see me too. Amazing._ "I do. I want to hear this from him."  
  
By now, Dave's right eye was shut and his mouth was locked in a firm line as he tried to hold back the change. _ I won't change. I won't...._ "That's the diff'rence between us. I work with the authorities. Ya...You take the law into yer...your own hands...."  
  
"Really?" the image asked.  
  
"Ah ain't the patricide here!" the Child roared, seizing control. Concentrating, he forced the image to appear in full view. "Now that we see ya, scuzbag, Ah'll answer ya. Ya'll wiped out mah family, mah friends, mah home. If Ah were into blood feud, ya'll be dead right now! Scram!"   
  
Ashlocke frowned and vanished into thin air.  
  
"Damn...lousy murderin'," the Dark One muttered.   
  
"Everyone," Martin announced. "If Dr. Dubois doesn't object, class is dismissed."  
  
"Ya'll heard 'im." The Child stared at the others through the intense left eye. "'Cuse us." With that, he threw his materials into the satchel and stomped out of the room, heading for the office.  
  
Brigid and the shaman threw the student an angry glance for provoking this display before they followed him.  
  
****  
  
  
Across campus, Angie sat in her office performing her research. Since the funeral, she had fallen behind in her work. Now that things had clamed down a bit, she reclaimed lost ground in a hurry. I should have this piece done if all goes well....  
  
Then she felt her husband's mood shift. _ No! What's going on? He's teaching right now. Oh my!_ Focusing on the source, she realized what the problem. _ Ashlocke._ Fighting off a surge of anger and indignation, she concentrated again and closed her eyes. _ I'll be there in a second. Just hold on._  
  
****   
  
Eve entered the Social Sciences Building eager to plan her next class...that was until she saw her friend storm down the hall, walk into his office, and slam the door behind him. _ What in Eli's name?_   
  
"Dr. Messenger!" Brigid's voice called.  
  
The former messenger turned to see Brigid and Martin hurry toward her. "What happened?"  
  
"He just went off. We were discussing blood feud when a student asked him about the line between vengeance and justice. Anyhow, he started losing it and then, this ghost guy popped up and started messing with him," she told Eve.  
  
"It was Ashlocke," Martin added.  
  
The Religion professor nodded. _ Ashlocke's taunting Dave. It would figure._ "Is there anything else, Martin?"  
  
He shook his head. "Yes. He changed in there. The Other confronted the image and made him go away."  
  
"He didn't hurt anyone, did he?"  
  
"No. We got him out of there before anything could happen," he assured her.  
  
_ That's a relief._ "Come on. Brigid, can you find Toni Quintana? I need to talk with her," Eve requested. "Send her to Dr. Dubois' office please."  
  
"Sure," the younger woman agreed, heading for the stairs.  
  
"Let's get to the bottom of this," Eve asserted, leading them down the hall toward her friend's door. Knocking on it, she asked, "Dave? Are you in there?"   
  
There was no answer.   
  
_ I can feel him...the anger is flaring up._ "C'mon! Open the door!"  
  
"Git!" he yelled. "We wanna be alone!"   
  
_ The Child. He's finally lapsed after all of the strife._ "We need to talk to both of you. Please." After once again getting silence, she shrugged. "Let's go to my office. I need an account of this."  
  
"I can contact Emma if you'd like," Martin offered.  
  
"Yes please. Let's go," she accepted, heading for her own sanctum.  
  
  
****  
  
Dave struggled to retain control in the office. _ I can't believe he did that. Then again, he wants to send me a message. Screw him...I'll give him a response when he shows up here._  
  
["Yeah! Let's send 'im a message right back!" the Child roared.]  
  
["Cool it. Don't you think I want a piece of him too?" Dave asked.]  
  
["As long as it's done within certain limits," Angie's voice interjected.]  
  
Both entities saw the oncologist's image appear in front of them with a concerned look on her face. ["What happened?"]  
  
["Asscrock finally showed his face," the Dark One replied. "Ah taught 'im some manners."]  
  
She winced. _ Probably embarrassed Dave in the process, I'll bet._  
  
["Actually, he was well behaved, Angie. He just challenged Ashlocke. By the way, how did you work the trick with making him appear like that?" Dave wondered.]  
  
["It's a new power. Ah'll show ya sometime," the Child revealed. "Meantime, that boy needs to learn that he can't keep stalkin' us and git away with it."] With that, he vanished.  
  
["That's new. Ranting in the face of danger like that?" Angie asked.]  
  
["He got a few choice words in, trust me," her husband responded, shuddering. "I want Ashlocke to hurt for what he did." He glared at her, allowing his pain-not the Child's-to show through. "He's going to pay for that. I can't kill him, but I can make him hurt for what he did to us all."]  
  
[She shook her head, fighting off the resurgent feelings of vengeance inside of herself. "You can't give in to those feelings and neither can I. We'll get through it. If he and his troops come here, we'll deal with them. Are you going to be okay?"]  
  
["I'll live," he told her. "As long as Ashlocke stays away."]  
  
I'd best book off early if he's that touchy. ["Okay, see ya," she concluded, disappearing.]  
  
Just then, Michael phased through the door. "Professor, are you all right?"  
  
"I'm feeling better although today's still pretty lousy. Why?"   
  
"We were concerned about you," Paula added after returning to normal. "I slithered under the door so to speak."  
  
"Clark's on his way over here in case we needed to break in here. Martin and Brigid told us what happened," Michael replied. "Ashlocke's a real creep, isn't he?"  
  
"The worst kind," Dave responded. "Well, I guess we'd best let your classmates know that I'm all right. Let's go."  
  
With that, they left the office and walked down the hall.  
  
  
Chapter 8   
  
[Ashlocke's lair-6 hours later]  
  
Back across the country, Ashlocke snapped back to his senses abruptly. For much of the previous two weeks, he had tracked David Dubois' movements, psionically following him from home, to the office, and class. Of late, he had the feeling that both of his quarry's personalities felt his presence. The episode in the classroom affirmed that. _ He saw me even before I was ready for him to do so._ He rubbed his head, trying to massage away the headache occurring between his eyes.   
  
"How'd it go, Gabriel?" Morgan asked.  
  
_ I'm not going to admit weakness here. I was meant to rule not to crawl._ "Fine. Dubois knows I'm on his tail," the head mutant informed her.  
  
"Is that wise? I don't mean to doubt you, but..."  
  
He managed a smug grin. "Everything's going according to plan, Morgan. Now, come with me. It's time to move on our target." Walking through the door, he stood in front of his followers. "It's time, my friends. It's time to move on those who would resist us. We must make them links in the Strand."  
  
The other mutants cheered.   
  
_ Adam and the others had best watch themselves. We're coming for them all.  
_   
Then, the lights wavered and flickered in the area. All of the psionics in the room felt another presence.   
  
"BWWAAAHAAAA!!!!!" a familiar voice laughed menacingly.  
  
"Show yourself!" Ashlocke growled. _ Nobody threatens me especially not on my own turf._  
  
"Sure. Why not? Ah'm bored with ya'll anyway," the Child taunted, appearing as an ebony image with the red eyes. "Better watch yerself, Asscrock. Ya got away last time, Coward. Ya'll won't be so lucky the next time."  
  
Ashlocke approached the dark image. "You talk big for an ghost. I made you look like a fool back there."  
  
The Dark One chuckled. "I should've known that ya're as big a jackass as advertised. If ya'll weren't such a yellah coward, ya'll face us like a man instead of sending yer image." A low growl escaped his lips. "Ah owe ya'll a little somethin'. How do ya'll want it?"  
  
Ashlocke fired a mental pulse at the Child that passed harmlessly through the latter.  
  
"Aw, don't ya know the rules, Asscrock? Ya can't hurt an image. Too bad, Ah can do this!" The Child-image concentrated and sent blasts flying out in all directions, knocking the Strand members into the walls and knocking them unconscious.  
  
_ How can he do this? He's a psychic manifestation...he shouldn't be able to...._ Ashlocke wondered as he watched the scene from behind a psychic shield.  
  
"Oh, Am much more than that, ASS-crock," the Child cracked. Using his own telekinetic powers, he picked up the Strand leader and pinned him against the wall despite the shielding. Allowing his left eye to glow blood-red, he continued, "Ah still owe ya for what ya'll did. Consider this bit a down payment. Come back to Tucson and Ah'll collect out of yer ass. Stay away from us!" With a flick of his head, he sent Ashlocke crashing into the wall across the room. "This is yer only warnin'."  
  
With that, he disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.  
  
Ashlocke jumped to his feet. His rage seethed inside of him. "Nobody does that to me! If Dubois wants a war, that's exactly what he'll get!"  
  
****   
  
[New Sanctuary]  
  
The Mutant X members sat around the table eating their dinners. With the threat of Ashlocke and the Strand looming on the horizon, Adam had upped the intensity of their training sessions. They needed to master their new powers. For Max, the leader wanted to see how she would react in extreme circumstances.   
  
"Is he always like this?" Max groused, taking a spoonful of her casserole.  
  
"When there's a threat, yeah, he is," Shalimar agreed.  
  
"He's only trying to make sure we're ready for the Strand's next attack. Given what happened last week, I think we need to be prepared," Jesse added.  
  
"Whatever. I think we're ready to kick their asses," Brennan disagreed, drinking his milk.  
  
Emma rubbed her forehead and winced. "No...."  
  
The others looked at her with concern. For most of the afternoon, the psionic had been in pain. Something was going on.  
  
"Hey, Em, what's going on?" Shalimar inquired.  
  
This doesn't make any sense. I feel Dave in Tucson with the others. However, he's also....back east with Ashlocke? How can that be? Her eyes bulged. _ The Child has gone off on his own._ Through the darkness, she saw him appear, take out the Strand with hardly any effort, threaten Ashlocke, and then, leave.   
  
"Emma?" Jesse asked, this time more assertively.  
  
"This is so weird. Sorry, guys. I'm getting these strange vibes from Dave. It seems if he's in two places at once."  
  
"He's double trouble, but even he can't split himself like that, can he?" Brennan asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Apparently he can," Adam indicated, joining them. "According to his file, the witch, Alti, split his two personas apart. What would happen if the Child decided to take matters into his own hands? He would go after Ashlocke without hesitation. Emma, is that what you're feeling?"  
  
"Yes." She shuddered fearfully. _ He's thrown down the gauntlet._ "Somehow, his dark side manifested itself and decimated the Strand. They're unconscious but not dead. I can't see into Ashlocke's mind, but from the look I saw on his face, he's angry."  
  
_ More than likely from being humiliated._ Adam shook his head. This will provoke Gabriel if nothing else does. "I wish he hadn't done that."  
  
"Ashlocke started it," Emma said. "Martin stated that he appeared in Dave's class today and started taunting him. The Child surfaced and somehow, made Ashlocke appear to the others before dismissing him. The return visit was the Child's way of establishing his territory and protecting his loved ones."  
  
"Makes sense to me," Shalimar agreed, her eyes glowing yellow. "The man's lost enough to that SOB. A line's got to be drawn somewhere."  
  
"But now, he's going to come after everyone at the university," the leader disagreed.  
  
"He did anyway, Adam. Dave's been complaining that something or someone's been around him since the funeral...right on the edge of his senses, following and hounding him. I thought he was being paranoid and that he was seeing things," Emma noted.  
  
The others shook their heads feeling badly that they had dismissed their friend's misgivings as well.  
  
"All we can do now is wait and prepare," Adam told them. "Meantime, I'm going to look at some files before I turn in. Good night." Having said that, he left them to their meal.  
  
The quintet simply stared at each other, wondering what would happen next. Worse still, they pondered which was worse-Ashlocke or an uncontrolled Child. The answer to that one left them more than a bit anxious about their friend in the desert. Very anxious indeed.  
  
****  
  
[The Loft]  
  
Nick lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. For most of the day, he couldn't sleep. _ Something's happening. I wonder what it is?_ Finally admitting that he wasn't going to drift off anytime soon, he rose from the bed and put on his robe. Walking downstairs, he looked around again. _ There's someone here._ "Hello?"  
  
"Ah was wonderin' how long it would take ya," the Child's voice said.  
  
_ Dave, you didn't change again, did you? On top of everything else we need to worry about._ "Where are you?"  
  
"Right here," the Dark One indicated, appearing in front of him. "Big Brother ain't here. It's just us."  
  
Nick surveyed the image in front of him. _ Somehow, the pain and anger from the funeral and the fire must have increased his powers yet again. How will we be able to hold him in check now?_ "So, where's Dave?"  
  
"He's with the Little Woman and the kids. Don't worry, Ah won't harm any of ya'll. There's somethin' ya'll need to know."  
  
_ Need to know? Uh oh._ "Such as?"  
  
"Ashlocke's been buggin' us lately, followin' us everywhere kinda like the way Ah'm here now. Anyhow, he showed up durin' class. Ah took care of 'im real good," the Dark One explained.  
  
"Took care of him? You didn't have a fight with him there?" Nick demanded.  
  
"Oh, we had a fight all right. Don't worry; Ah got rid of the scumbag from the university without any fightin' there. Then, Ah turned the tables on 'im."  
  
_ Meaning?_  
  
Seeing the expression on the vampire's face, the Child guessed at the other thoughts and chuckled darkly. "Meanin' Ah tailed 'im back to his hole an' left a message of mah own. The Strandy boys know now not to mess with us."  
  
"And Ashlocke?"  
  
"Ah told 'im to stay the Hell away from here or Ah would collect outta his ass!" the Dark One asserted.  
  
"You realize that he'll come here now if for nothing else to get payback," Nick told him.  
  
"Good. Let 'im! Ah need to prove somethin' to Ali-Turk and Whitey! 'Sides, too many bad guys are getting' uppity. This'll send a message. Stay away or Ah'll take ya down," the Child concluded before fading away.  
  
Nick shook his head in wonder. _ How could this happen? I need to talk to Dave and Angie about this. One way or another, they need to know._ With that, he changed into his work clothes and, seeing that it was night, drove away in the Caddy heading for the east side.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Even as Nick drove east, the students gathered in their dorm room. Based on what had happened in the classroom earlier, there was some cause for concern. Granted, the professor had shown some degree of control there. However, they worried at what could happen if Ashlocke did show up down there with his followers.  
  
"I thought this was going to be a school experience, not a stress camp," Michael complained, sipping on his soda and looking at his companions.  
  
"Being different means not having a normal life," Clark told him. "Trust me, I know all about that."  
  
_ Don't I know that_, Lana thought to herself ruefully, remembering how mysterious he was during their time in Smallville. "And we had to have faith in him as well. We have a lot of responsibility along with these abilities. Sometimes that means we can't do the things we want to do. Clark wanted to play football. Those of us in his class never understood why he didn't. Now I know why. He could've seriously hurt someone on the field. But, with the school newspaper and in friendship things, he was...correction...is the best friend one could want. Ask Chloe or Lex about that some time."  
  
Martin nodded sagely. "The incident wasn't Professor Dubois' fault, my friends. In fact, Ashlocke provoked him. Despite the stress he was under, he kept us safe and made sure the Child did the same. Later, however...."  
  
The others looked at him curiously.   
  
"What happened later?" Paula demanded. "Dr. Dubois looked all right when he was talking with us. He seemed a little shaky and pale, but he wasn't threatening or anything."  
  
"He did seem a little distant though," Lana recalled.  
  
"Meaning what?" Michelle asked, confused over the direction the conversation was taking.  
  
"Meaning there was something different about him. Usually, I have to be careful around him so as not to overload my senses. This afternoon was different...almost as if the Child wasn't there," Mika pointed out. "Is that what you're getting at, Lana?"  
  
"Exactly. But that's impossible," the former cheerleader agreed.  
  
"No. It is possible," the shaman told them. "When the Kurgan witch split him in two, she ruptured the control that the professor has over his darker persona. The experiences in Wabash took more out of him than any of us could have guessed."  
  
"Do we need to be scared, then?" Samantha asked.  
  
Miranda retorted, "Uncle Dave would never threaten any of us! Don't even go there!"  
  
"He took down Mutant X in New York, however. And I had to stand in his way," Clark recalled, rubbing the spot on his arm where the mystic fire had burned him.  
  
"Because you stood in the way of the Child's vengeance, Clark," Martin explained. "I do not fear the Child. None of you should. He is the Protector born of the professor's pain to protect him and those that he cares about. This afternoon, he performed that role once again." Getting up from the floor, he took out some incense and began to chant.   
  
In the smoke, the group watched the events unfold as the Child appeared in the Strand's midst. They were unnerved with how he took the group down so easily and threatened Ashlocke before disappearing. Most of all though, they were uneasy about the anger and hate in the Dark Avenger's eye and dripping in his warning to the sect's leader. Not only was it a warning, but also the tone in his voice made it very clear. If ya'll step into mah pond, Ah'll bite yer foot off.  
  
"When did he start doing that? Mika, has he ever done that before?" Paula asked.  
  
"I'll have to ask Mama and Aunt Angie, but that's gotta be a first," Mika replied, shaking her head in wonder.  
  
Miranda shuddered, recalling the scene from her nightmares. In them, the Child was just as threatening, blasting everything in his path...including the wizard, Lousain. "The tone isn't, trust me."  
  
"Your nightmare?" Lana inquired.  
  
"Yeah," she indicated in a frightened whisper, nodding sadly. "He was protecting Auntie, Mika's mom, and me in that wicked place."  
  
"The Pit," Martin surmised. "The evil there amplified the Dark One's abilities even as it taught him to trust our professor's judgment. That is why the Lady of the Light appeared to you, Clark."  
  
"Stopping him was something else," the farm boy remarked hesitantly. "I remember that he got all of us all of the classroom when the GSA attacked. Then, he went ape." A shudder passed through him as the Child's wail echoed through his mind followed by the berserker's charge past him and Dr. Messenger on his way to the UMC.  
  
"As in New York, pain provoked him there: his wife's pain as well as his own...not to mention the situation at the Medical center. Even as we learn from him, we need to be at his side, helping him," Martin continued.  
  
The others nodded in understanding once they heard the explanation. Having seen the rage in Wabash, they knew their professor would pull out all of the stops to protect them. However, in the conflict to come, they would have to pull their own weight against their counterparts in the Strand. That would be an interesting experience to be sure.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Dave sat at his computer busily preparing his last three lectures for the semester. With all of the grief and aggravation over the past month, he had been distracted. His lectures lacked their usual punch. His comments on their assignments and papers remained cursory at best. Fortunately, his students were supportive, talking to him along with Eve earlier that afternoon. _ They don't know how much I appreciate that. Ashlocke's harassment on top of everything else has made things a bear to deal with._  
  
Through his senses, he detected Nick's presence outside the door. _ I wonder what's up. The sun's barely set._  
  
"Honey?" Angie called.   
  
He walked into the living room to find the detective sitting on the chair with a very serious look on his face. _ Uh oh. Now what?_ "Hey, Nick."  
  
"Dave, where have you been this afternoon?" the former Crusader probed, his brow furrowing.  
  
"With the students and Eve at school. Then, I came back here. Why?" the professor responded.  
  
"I can vouch for that," Angie added. "What happened?"  
  
_ If he's been here, then how could the Child appear?_ "The Child appeared at the loft about an hour ago."  
  
Angie looked at her husband before realizing; _ it's got to be bilocation, but if His Darkness can split himself off, then...oh no...._ "What did he say?"  
  
"He claims that he took on Ashlocke and the Strand. Dave, is this true?" Nick asked.  
  
"Let's find out," the professor stated, focusing on his inner personality. _ Come out and tell us what you've done. Out with it!_  
  
The ebony image appeared in the corner. "Yeah what? Ah'm busy!"  
  
"So I hear," Dave mentioned. "Tell us, did you take on Ashlocke?"  
  
The Child shook his head. _ Ah knew they were gonna say somethin'. Damn it, they're too chicken shit for their own good._ "And ya'll weren't doin' nothin' about Asscrock. Ah gave 'im and his boys a taste of their own medicine. Don't worry, Ah didn't kill anyone."  
  
_ Thank God for small favors_, Dave mused. "So you pissed him off."  
  
"Aw...too damn bad. He pissed us off first! That appearance in class was the last straw! Ah ain't gonna tolerate that shit! No damn way!" the Dark One snarled.  
  
"Now he'll attack," Nick pointed out. "You challenged him!"  
  
"So damn what? That's better than this shit! Adam's scared of 'im! The other mutants are scared! He's got Big Brother so damn paranoid it's sick! Ah wanna take him down! That's mah job! Both times Ah've run into that boy, Ah've whupped his ass good! This is mah home and Ah ain't gonna let that twit hurt any of ya'll!" the Child seethed. "Nick, ya'll are vamp leader, ain't ya?"  
  
"Yes. So?"   
  
"Ya'll have to defend what's yer's, right? Well, so do Ah! Ya'll are under mah watch as are the kiddies! If Asscrock comes, it's his loss."  
  
Angie shuddered. _ He's totally out of control._  
  
"Naw. Ah ain't outta control," the Child continued, reading her thoughts. "Ah won't murder the scum, but Ah'll teach 'im a lesson he won't forget. Ah guarantee that."  
  
"There are some of us who own a piece of him as well," Xena indicated as her image materialized on the other side of the room. "A little discretion might not hurt."  
  
"Discretion?" the Child chortled. "That bastard's been buggin' us for weeks now! And that was after killin' everyone! Where have ya'll been anyway?"  
  
The warrior snarled menacingly. "I've been here. As much as I agree with you, we can't pick a fight."  
  
"And why not? The bully boy likes to play games. I say we smoke 'im out...make 'im come to us," the Dark One stated.   
  
"And if everyone gets hurt in the process? There are a lot of students who aren't involved in that area," the oncologist debated.  
  
"If the Strand attacks, you know Asscrock won't hesitate to use 'em as hostages anyhow. This way, we can be ready." Seeing the others' disapproval, he ranted, "Aw Hell, screw this!" With that, he disappeared, stung by the others' ingratitude.  
  
Xena looked at the spot where the Child had been. _ He's right. As much as I hate to admit it, we have to force Ashlocke out._ Taking a deep breath, she disappeared from sight.  
  
"Unreal," the doctor said in disbelief. _ The disaster continues to haunt us. Still, he did have a point. We do need to force the issue. This has gone on long enough._ "Dave, is there any way you can work with him?"  
  
"I've been trying! You know that!" the professor snapped defensively. Shuddering, he almost immediately apologized. "I'm sorry...I just can't do anymore...."  
  
The Elder rubbed his friend's shoulder. _ The Child has a point. He's reacting out of concern for Dave and the others. It all he knows. Still, he needs to trust the rest of us too._ "We'll work on it. Angie, can you...?"  
  
"Right. Thanks, Nick, for letting us know," she replied, letting him out. "Stay close and thanks for being such a good friend."  
  
The former Crusader nodded. "It's my pleasure, Angie. Take care of yourselves. Good night." With that, he got into the Caddy and drove back toward the precinct.  
  
Angie closed the door and wondered what they were going to do now. _ All we can do is to take care of each other._ She sat down beside her husband, hugging his face to her chest and letting him express his sorrows there.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
[Logan's Apartment]  
  
Logan typed away on his computer, methodically trying one lead after another. Since returning from Wabash, he had tracked down a good deal of information on the Strand's activities. _ It could help us to anticipate their next move. I wonder if Max and Mutant X have discovered anything on their end?_  
  
Almost in response to his query, Max swooped in through the fourth story window, alighting quietly behind him. "Hey."  
  
"Hey. What's going on?" he asked, turning to face her.  
  
She shrugged. "Adam's been working me like a dog in the dojo. He figures that I need the practice."  
  
_ He hasn't seen her fight. _ "You know what they say about being careful what you wish for, right?"  
  
She grinned. _ Yeah, yeah...keep rubbing it in, Smart Ass._ "Hey, it's fun kicking the guys around, ya know? Besides, when that Ashlocke creep shows his face again, we need to be ready."  
  
"Speaking of which, I found out that his group's been training," he told her. "They've hit a few undisclosed targets."  
  
"Those 'targets' were shelter points for the new mutant underground, Logan," she informed him. "I went with Shalimar to check out one of them. We got the people out. Heck, I even got to kick some Strand butt in the process." She frowned.  
  
"Fighting's getting to you, huh?" he wondered, typing away.  
  
"Please," she scoffed. "This is me you're talking to. I love a good fight. It gets the blood flowing."  
  
"Have you run into Ashlocke?" he worried.  
  
"No. That rat likes sending his followers to do his dirty work. He's out there. He'll show up and we'll be ready for him," she declared. As will Dave. If what Emma says is true, Ashlocke's in for a world of hurt when he does appear. Apparently though, Dave's had two run-ins with him."  
  
"There was the incident over at the university earlier today," he stated. "Apparently, Ashlocke showed up in one of his classes."  
  
"And then, the Child showed up somehow in the Strand's place." Max smiled wickedly.  
  
_ What?_ "How did he?"  
  
"Apparently, our boy's alter ego can project himself anywhere. Get this-he actually wiped the floor with the Strand, threatened Ashlocke, and disappeared before anyone could do anything. I wish I could've been there to see it," she explained.  
  
_ Can anything control him?_ "I think you'll get your chance. According to the communicades I've intercepted between his groups, Ashlocke's going to make his move soon. He's coming here." Pulling a CD-RW from the CD-ROM drive, he put it into a jewel case and handed it to her. "This is for Adam."  
  
"Right," she agreed, slipping the case into her belt pouch. "Well, the others are waitin' for me. Thanks!"  
  
"Remember, you owe me dinner some night. I will collect," he advised, grinning at her.  
  
"Yeah. I'll have to check with fearless leader first," she gibed back. Flashing him a smile, she leapt out the window toward the alley and her bike below.  
  
****  
  
[Lex's hacienda, Tucson foothills]  
  
Lex walked about his new house, admiring the architecture. The structure, built in the Spanish colonial style, provided a change of pace to the castle in Smallville not to mention a break from the rural lifestyle of that town. _ Tucson does have its benefits._ He admired the fine wood working of the beams, mantles, and furniture. The fountains and gardens on the patio livened up things considerably. In particular, the magnificent stone fountain with its giant cascading waterspout provided frosting on the artistic cake so to speak. _On Chloe's next visit, we'll have to host a party here. _ After allowing himself a moment to smile at the thought of the blonde reporter, he walked purposefully through the house and into the office. _ Business waits for no man._  
  
At that moment, the phone rang. "Yes?" he answered.  
  
"Lex, this is Steve Petersen. How are you?" Steve asked.  
  
"I'm fine. How are things going up there? Everyone is cooperating I hope," the entrepreneur replied pleasantly.  
  
"They are. I think your talk with the managing staff really made an impression on them, Lex. We've confiscated the GSA's gear and are reassigning those people within the organization. Your people are doing a great job assisting us in that regard," the agent complimented.  
  
"That's good to know," Lex acknowledged. "My people work really hard for me. If you don't mind, I'll put a note in their files to that regard."  
  
"Please do with the Bureau's thanks and to let them know to keep up the good work. Any more on our boy down there?" Steve asked.  
  
"Adam's been keeping silent as have Clark and Lana. I'm sure he and his gang will be appearing here soon enough. Are you keeping an eye on Ithaca?" Lex informed him.   
  
"We have agents keeping an eye on things up there. Chloe's an obvious target for Ashlocke, but we'll do our best to keep her safe," Steve reassured him. "Should we move her?"  
  
"No. Ordinarily, I would ask you to bring her back with you, but seeing as the Strand will likely strike here next, I want her out of harm's way."  
  
"You and me both," Steve told him. "We'll make sure she's safe.  
  
"Thank you," Lex concluded. "Check in with you soon." _That news will reassure Gabe. In the meantime, I hope she can stay out of trouble up there._ He smirked and chuckled. _ No. Chloe and trouble are best friends and always will be. C'est la vie._  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12   
  
[Restaurant-outside of Ithaca, NY]  
  
The Golden Goose café sat at a quiet point outside of Ithaca. As it was after 10 PM on a school night, the establishment was empty for the most part and would close within a half-hour. In the corner of the facility, three people-two men and a woman in their mid-twenties-sat around a table talking about plans for the next week. For over an hour, the group debated strategies and such.  
  
"When do you think Gabriel will want to move out?" one person, an African-American male named Robinson, wondered.  
  
"Within the next few days," Lisa Linsuki, the Asian woman, replied from across the table. _ I wish that there were a more private place to discuss these things._  
  
"I want to get a few shots in at Dubois," the third, a Caucasian male with a buzz hair cut asserted. "We still owe him for that sneak attack of his."  
  
_ If only Gabriel didn't antagonize him. This is a dangerous game he's playing. _ The first mutant looked at his Asian counterpart and asked, "Did you lose anything when that ditzy blonde ran into you on campus?"  
  
"No. In fact, she helped me to pick everything up," she responded. "She was really apologetic too."  
  
_ I'll bet she was._ Buzz Cut shook his head. "Did you get everything we need?"  
  
"Yes. The stuff's being delivered to Gabriel even as we speak. Remember, we need to meet with him tomorrow afternoon," Robinson reminded the others.  
  
"Right," Linsuki agreed. "And we have that training session tomorrow too before we leave. Come on, let's go. We still need to pick up one last thing."   
  
With that, the trio paid their check, walked out to their cars, and drove away into the night.  
  
****   
  
Around the side of the restaurant, Chloe slouched low in her seat, listening intently to her headphones. Ever since that mess at the funeral, she had been doing her research on the Strand. Just two days earlier, she had overheard a conversation between Robinson and another man concerning some sort of attack in the desert while walking through a deserted part of campus. Earlier that day, she had "accidentally" bumped into one of their friends, spilling her bag's contents all over the place. As she helped her victim, she planted the bug she had 'borrowed' from her FBI shadow in the Strand member's bag.  
  
It's picking up everything like a dream. As the woman drove further and further away, the signal broke up more and more. However, she did manage to overhear part of a conversation between her pigeon and Ashlocke. More importantly, she heard him confirm her worst fear. The raid would target her friends within the next few days. _ I have to get back to campus and let the others know.  
_   
She gunned the motor and made her way back toward her dorm. A few minutes later, she arrived there and looked around. _ Strange, it's too quiet._ Finding the check in desk deserted, the alarms blared in her head. _ Old Lady Randall's here religiously. This stinks. _  
  
Sneaking up the stairs, she crept down the hall and peeked through the slightly open door. There, she found the three Strand members surrounding her friend, Marie, and threatening her. On the floor, Agent Reynolds lay unconscious.  
  
_ Now you've done it, Chloe. I gotta get help._  
  
Then, Robinson grinned and asked, "Miss Sullivan, I presume?"   
  
"Chloe! Get out of here!" Marie urged.  
  
_ Crap. Sorry, Marie. I need some space._ She bolted down the hallway and ducked into the ladies room, locking the door behind her. _ C'mon, guys. Be in._ She pulled out her cell phone and frantically punched numbers.  
  
Outside, the pursuers' footsteps grew louder.   
  
"Hello?" Lana asked, speaking from outside of the Social Sciences Building at the U of A.  
  
"Lana, thank God! It's Chloe! I'm in real trouble here in my dorm!"  
  
"Chloe, what is it?"   
  
"Lana, where's Clark? Is he there?"  
  
"He's talking to Professor Dubois in the other room. Why?" her friend asked.  
  
At that moment, somebody started to bang on the door. "Come out, Sullivan!"  
  
"Who's that?" Lana asked. "What's going on?"  
  
"Three of Ashlocke's creeps are after me. I'm cornered and I need help!" Chloe panicked, seeing the door started to splinter. Then, she heard it crack and collapse.  
  
"Chloe! CHLOE! Are you there?" Lana asked before she heard a crunching sound and static on the line. Running down the front hall of the Social Sciences Building, she found Dave's office door and started beating on it. "Professor Dubois! Clark!"  
  
The door opened and Clark wondered, "What's going on?" Seeing her expression, he insisted, "Tell me, Lana."  
  
"It's Chloe. Clark, Ashlocke's goons have her cornered in her dorm. What do we do?" she queried.  
  
At that moment, Eve and Francesca hurried to their side. "What's the problem?" they asked.   
  
"Ashlocke," Dave indicated, willing up a portal. _ These guys can't take a hint. Best take action before the Child does it himself._  
  
"I'll see if I can find some help." Francesca indicated, running down the hall and around the corner. Once there, she changed into Gabrielle. Then, she doubled back as quickly as possible.  
  
"We have a problem? I could hear you yelling down the hall," the bard pointed out.  
  
"We can talk later!" the medievalist indicated. "Let's go! Lana, Eve, we'll be back." With that, he vanished into the mists followed by the other three.  
  
****  
  
Buzz Cut carried Chloe back toward the room, enduring her scratching and clawing as they went. "If you don't stop it, I'll have to hurt you!"  
  
"Try it, Meatball!" she dared him. "You're in big trouble now."  
  
"Yeah right. Look, Sweetie, unless the cavalry's gonna appear outta thin air, your goose is cooked," he doubted. "Gabriel's really interested in getting to know you better."  
  
"Well, I don't need to see him. Put me down!" she protested, cuffing him on the left shoulder.  
  
"You heard the lady," Clark asserted, stepping out of Chloe's room. "Put her down."  
  
"Kent? How did you get here?" he asked. "You're still outnumbered."  
  
At that moment, Linsuki stumbled into the hallway. Her face was bloodied. Yet, she fired an electrical burst back into the room.  
  
Tailing her closely, Gabrielle dodged the burst and smacked her with the staff, knocking her out.  
  
Robinson backed out of the room next, avoiding the bard.   
  
Dave stepped out into the hall after him. "I suppose you didn't take the Child seriously. Trust me, you should. Be thankful, it's my turn to deal with you." Allowing his hands to spark, he fired a burst of his own at the attack group's leader, knocking him out cold. "Clark, your turn."  
  
The farm boy nodded and moved on the other man. "Last chance."  
  
Buzz Cut massed out and took a swing at Clark with his free hand. Unfortunately, even the super dense hand broke on contact with the teenager's skin. "Ow! What the Hell?"  
  
"Told you that you would be sorry," Clark shrugged. Advancing on the still massed foe, he pried the other hand loose from his friend, freeing her.   
  
She backed away slightly, watching in disbelief as her classmate pinned the attacker to the wall.  
  
"Hold him there, Clark," Dave told him and fired a little burst, stunning him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Clark asked.  
  
"Now, I am," she nodded, hugging him tightly. "My hero...all of you. Pardon me, I still can't believe it when you...well..."  
  
At that moment, Steve and Garth rushed onto the scene. "What's going on?" they wondered.  
  
"The Strand attacked Chloe. Fortunately, she got a call off to Lana. The rest is history," Dave pointed out. "Where were you?"  
  
Steve shook his head. This would have to happen just as I'm checking in with Lex. Great. "Well, at least, you got here all right."  
  
Eve and Gabrielle helped Marie out of the room.   
  
"Professor Dubois? What is this?" Marie wondered.  
  
"You'll have to trust us," the medievalist asserted.   
  
"Come with us, Marie," Chloe advised. "At least you'll be safe."  
  
"You're going to Lex's place for tonight," Dave added.  
  
"Agent Petersen, ummm...this belongs to your department," the reporter added squeamishly, taking the bug off of Linsuki and returning it to him.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Steve demanded. "You know how big a chance you were taking?"  
  
Chloe squinted indignantly at him. "Listen, my friends are in danger! Do you think I'm going to just sit back and these creeps take a shot at them! Not on your life, Buster! Besides, if I had been here, we'd be in Ashlocke's hands right now."  
  
"Chloe...you were almost killed," Clark protested.  
  
She turned on him next. "I don't care, Farm Boy! Maybe I'm not super-teen, but you all are still my friends! I have some info for all of you about what they're planning."  
  
Steve glanced at Dave and shook his head. "I'll get these three into custody. You all get back to Tucson."  
  
"Tucson?" Marie wondered. "How?"  
  
"Trust me. It's a weird ride," Clark told her.  
  
The professor recited the chant and opened the portal. "Let's go! The bus is leaving!"  
  
Chloe guided her friend into the fog followed by Clark.  
  
"I wonder when Ashlocke's going to find out?" the agent asked.  
  
"He knows already," his former classmate replied, savoring the expression he imagined would be on the mutant mastermind's face. "And he knows we stuffed him. Let him suffer. This'll egg him on a little further." With that, he stepped into the portal, closing it behind him.  
  
_ He never changes_, Garth mused, remembering all of the times Dave had baited bosses like Ashlocke. "C'mon, Steve, let's get them secured. Can we send her down to free the others in the TV room downstairs?"  
  
His partner nodded and told their female associate, "You heard him."  
  
She rushed off to get the others out.  
  
"Let's go," Steve told them. _ There's been enough excitement for one night. _  
  
Chapter 13  
  
[Ashlocke's Headquarters, New York]  
  
The head mutant slammed his fist against a wall._ Why does he continue to frustrate me? WHY? _ His best unit was now lost to him. _ Knowing Petersen, they're under guard and they'll be looking for Kristin this time. We'll have to move fast._  
  
Walking out into the main area, he collected himself, allowing the smug grin to reappear on his face. _ A leader must always seem in control.  
_   
Morgan approached him. "When do we get them out?"  
  
"Not until after the raid is finished," he asserted. "Give them a few days to think about their failure."  
  
The second in command sighed, shooting him a disappointed glance.  
  
He laughed derisively. "You wouldn't happen to be doubting me, would you, Morgan? I hate to think that you were." Grabbing her by the nape of the neck, he stared deeply into her eyes. "You know how much I hate insubordination."  
  
"I...know," she relented.  
  
"Good," he snarled, pushing her away from him. Turning to the others, his grin returned again. "Tomorrow, we leave for Tucson. I want no screw-ups. It'll take us two days to get there if we drive in shifts and another two days to plan. Come Friday night, we'll really heat up that town."  
  
Hurrying back into his sanctum, he shut the door and sat on his bed. _ Time to pay Dubois another visit...._  
  
  
  
****  
  
[Tucson]  
  
Lex drove frantically through the city streets, banking his Ferrari into a hard left turn through the university's main gate and down Third Street until he screeched to a halt outside of the Social Sciences Building. _ I can't believe she would be that reckless! Damn! Then again, this is Chloe I'm thinking about._ Looking around, he saw Nick's Caddy on the opposite end of the circle. _ The vampires are in on this too. Well, the more the merrier._  
  
Entering the building, he saw the light from Dave's office. Rushing down the hall, he huffed his way through the door.  
  
"You know, I almost radioed traffic when I saw you out there," Nick advised. "Slow it down, okay?"  
  
_ Yeah, yeah._ Lex grumbled to himself. _ A lecture on my driving isn't what I need right now._ Seeing Chloe sitting in the corner by Lana's side, he asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
"A little scared, but yeah, I'm okay," the reporter replied, hugging him. "Fortunately, Clark and the others showed up when they did."  
  
"I don't know, Chloe. You were beating on that guy already when I got there. I just stood my ground," Clark recounted.   
  
"Yeah," she agreed. She was about to finish her statement when she noticed Marie nervously trying to make heads or tails of the situation. _ Careful, Chloe, remember their new things are still a secret. _  
  
"How are you doing, Marie?" the entrepreneur inquired.  
  
The girl stared at him through big eyes. "I'm trying to understand all of this. Forgive me..."   
  
"Non. You're fine," Lex reassured her. "Listen, you and Chloe are coming home with me tonight. I've already had the guest rooms set up for you both. All right?"  
  
"And we'll be with you. Okay?" Chloe added.  
  
"If it's okay, Clark and I would like to be there as well, Lex," Lana requested.  
  
After seeing him nod in agreement, Lex concurred, "Why not? It'll be like we were back in Smallville."  
  
"And you can bring them to school with you both. That is...if you don't mind," Eve suggested.  
  
"Is that wise?" Marie doubted.  
  
Chloe looked around them. "Trust them. I really hate hiding behind Lex's convent walls myself..."  
  
Lex frowned. _ Convent walls indeed._ "Let's just get through this, okay?"  
  
Chloe smirked. _ I'm not going to let these creeps beat me._ "Right. Then, you can prove me wrong, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Isn't that sweet? A slumber party," a familiar voice mocked from thin air.  
  
"Who? Mon Dieu, now the walls are talking!" Marie panicked.  
  
"No. Just one person," Lana indicated, leaning up against her boyfriend.  
  
"Okay, Ashlocke. Show yourself to the others," Dave demanded. "Enough with the cheap parlor tricks."  
  
The mutant's image appeared, wearing the smug grin across his face. "This is some office. Too bad you won't be needing it much longer. I see almost everyone's here."  
  
"Look, it's getting late," the medievalist told the intruder, forcing an exaggerated yawn for show. "Let's get on with the perfunctory threats and bad humor. My students here have a test tomorrow and they need their sleep."  
  
"Cute, Dubois. You'll be laughing out the other side of your face soon enough. I would have thought the deaths of your family and closest friends would have broken you," Ashlocke replied curtly.  
  
"As if we would have let that happen," Nick challenged.  
  
"Besides, I overheard that stuff about how you can't kill me," the intruder taunted.  
  
Dave looked in the hallway, noting the telltale mists, and hearing the echoing footsteps coming closer. "No, I can't. But, I'll teach you about pain."  
  
"After that, I'll take over," Xena hissed, entering the room. "So, when are ya comin', Scum?" She drew her sword and held the point in his face. "This is waitin' for ya. David has issues to resolve otherwise he would deal with ya personally."  
  
"As it is," the professor snarled, his face darkening noticeably. "I'll be waiting here....and so will the Other. Remember him?"   
  
Taking control, the Child laughed menacingly before growling, "And seein' how stupid ya'll are, Ah'll be ready. Next time, ya'll won't git off with a simple buttwhuppin. Touch these kids 'gain and ya'll answer to us. Got it? And as for the damage, oh don't worry, Ah intend to collect."   
  
"As will I," Cybelle added, leaning against the door and glaring at him.   
  
"The witch," he cracked.  
  
"High Priestess," she corrected, her hand glowing. "Ready?"  
  
"Hooh yeah!" the Dark One agreed, releasing Dave.   
  
"This will be worth the headache," the professor agreed, his own hands glowing. "Whenever, Sis."  
  
"Now!"  
  
Together, the siblings fired dark energy at the image, trapping and worse, burning him.  
  
_ How can they be doing this? Arrgh, son of a bitch! _  
  
"Having fun yet?" Xena cracked from across the room.  
  
Gabrielle shook her head and looked at Eve who was equally as concerned. _ She's consumed by vengeance and hate._  
  
For a full minute, the energy inflicted pain on Ashlocke, driving him to his knees.  
  
Seeing the panicked looks on the others' faces, Dave signaled his sister to stop. After she did so, he sipped his coffee for ten more seconds before gibing, "I knew that would wipe the snotty grin off of his face."  
  
The image slowly climbed to his feet. His anger smoldered at being humiliated a third time. "You'll pay for that."  
  
"Yeah...whatever. That was your second warning, Ashlocke. I don't give third ones. Turn yourself and your followers in. Now scram!"   
  
The image shook his head and disappeared.  
  
"Okay," Marie sighed, quaking even more fearfully. "Who...what are you?"  
  
"A person who's been scarred by fools such as that one," Dave replied, getting out of his seat. "I am sorry to have to put on that display in front of all of you."  
  
"Even if it meant getting a pound of flesh out of your family's murderer? Blood feud went out a long time ago," Nick argued. "Let the law deal with it."  
  
"The law couldn't stop him in Ithaca!" Lex argued. "Besides, this is all on my father's and ultimately, my head."  
  
"Why?" Chloe asked. "Your father released him, not you."  
  
"The children suffer for the sins of the fathers," Cybelle said. "Our fathers' actions run amok. We must set things right."  
  
"Without excessive force if possible," Dave added, trying to establish a modicum of restraint. Looking at Xena, he added, "Avoiding murder at all costs."  
  
Nick managed a smile. _ He's cooled off. Hopefully, he'll stay that way._  
  
She snarled. "Yeah...you held us all back and now, we're dealin' with this! You don't feel the pain!"  
  
He frowned. _ This is getting into the realm of a marital argument here. _"Lex, umm...can you get the others out of here?"  
  
"Sure," Lex agreed, sensing the energy building between the warrior and the professor. _ This is gonna be one hell of an argument._ "Come on, everyone."  
  
"Thanks again, Professor Dubois," Chloe expressed, eager to get Marie out of there.   
  
"No problem, Chloe. Sleep tight," Dave managed to say civilly, holding his anger in check. Once the Smallville group drove off into the night, he turned on the warrior. "Okay. Who am I about to argue with? You or Angie?"  
  
"Both of us!" Xena spat angrily. "He should be dead for what he did!"  
  
"Mother!" Eve protested.  
  
"Stay outta this, Eve!" the warrior advised.  
  
"And you...ya'll don't think Ah...I'm hurting right now? I was just staying cool in front of the kids! The man murdered my family...Angie's parents...Karen's family. He's been stalking us for the past two weeks. I agree with you...." By now, he was teetering on the edge, eyes brimming with tears as he vacillated between personalities. "But don't you ever ask that of me! Angie's and Karen's parents were like my own! I want vengeance, but I can't exact it myself nor can the Child! How do you think that feels? I WANT HIM DEAD TOO, BUT THANKS TO MICHAEL, I CAN'T HAVE THAT!"  
  
Gabrielle shuddered. Talk about role reversal. Hold on, David. Please.  
  
"You don't want it bad enough!" Xena accused.  
  
"I don't...?" Dave wondered as he lost control.  
  
"Listen, Sweet Cheeks," the Child rasped. "Git this straight! This ain't ancient Greece anymore! Ah wanna deal with Asscrock too. Ah wanna skewer 'im up there too, but Big Brother says no. As much as Ah hate it, we gotta listen to 'im!"  
  
Xena fumed as he sheathed her sword and changed back into Angie.  
  
"I need some air," she told the others and stalked out the door.  
  
The Child seethed, _ Ya'll are gonna pay for this, Asscrock. Oh, are ya gonna pay!_ Looking at the two Amazons and Nick, he requested, "Look after them both, all right?"  
  
"Absolutely," the former Crusader agreed. "She needs Dave right now."  
  
"Ah know," the Dark One concurred, allowing his alter ego to come back out.   
  
"Excuse me," the professor concluded, rushing out the door.  
  
For a while, the others stood there, watching the window and the scene about to develop outside. to be continued  
  



	3. The Zero Factor Part 3

The Zero Factor Part 3  
David J. Duncan Chapter 14  
[New Sanctuary]  
  
Emma sat up in bed, distraught over her most recent dream vision. _ No! Not again._ Putting on her robe, she left her quarters and headed for the lab where Adam was working.  
  
As soon as she arrived, the leader could tell something was up by the look on her face. "Emma? What is it?"  
  
"Ashlocke's been up to something, Adam. I'm getting bits and pieces from Dave in that regard," she revealed.  
  
_ Now what's happening? I need to help her with this sensitivity._ "What do you remember?"  
  
"I know that he went somewhere, but can't tell where or with whom. Then, I can tell you that Ashlocke appeared somehow back in Dave's office and started harassing him and everyone else there," she continued.  
  
"Who else can you see?" he inquired.  
  
"Clark, Lana, their friends, Chloe and Lex, another young woman, Nick, Gabrielle, and Eve. Xena and Cybelle join them later," she noted. "Anyhow, Dave and Cybelle hit Ashlocke with some strange energy that burns him. He vanished and now...Dave and Angie are fighting over what to do about him."  
  
_ We can't have them playing judge, jury, and executioner in front of the new mutant students._ He shook his head, wondering what to say to the professor about that point.  
  
"Adam, Dave is arguing for restraint. Angie is still angry over the situation up in Wabash," she informed him.  
  
_ That's a switch._ "Well, that collaborates the information I have on the Strand's activities. One of Ashlocke's teams raided a dorm tonight looking for Chloe Sullivan, but won't say anything else. I'm willing to bet that Dave and Gabrielle popped in using that portal trick, took out Ashlocke's team, and brought the two girls back to Tucson. Gabriel probably wanted to send a message and well, got it right back in his face. In fact, this just came in," the leader postulated. Picking up a paper-clipped report, he skimmed it quickly and nodded. "That's exactly what happened."  
  
"What's that?" she wondered.  
  
"This is Steve's preliminary report from the dorm incident which he emailed to me. Apparently, Dave was there and so were two "unknown individuals"-Gabrielle and one of the students, I'd imagine. Given that Chloe was involved, I'll bet it was Clark. The three Strand members were all unconscious. The psionic, Robinson, was jolted out cold. The elemental, Linsuki, took at least two hits from a blunt object-Gabrielle's staff-and the molecular, one John Harry, sustained a broken hand. Get this, the injury happened while he was massed out," he added.  
  
_ He broke his hand in that state? I didn't think that was possible._ Emma recalled Jesse making a comment to that regard. "That ties Clark to the incident. So what happens now?"  
  
"Steve thinks that he and Garth can cover some things up in their report. The Strand members will be treated and placed in custody quietly. Since all of the students and staff are all right, nothing more will be made of it," he guessed.  
  
_ We're lucky that we have friends like that._ "That would fit with Ashlocke's mood when he appeared in Dave's office."  
  
"He hates to look bad all right," Adam sighed, recalling his experiences with the mutant in question. "And Dave's done that three times...four if you count the incident at the church. Two things we can bet on: he wants Dave dead, and two, he'll be willing to risk bringing all of his forces to Tucson to do it."  
  
"And you have Dave, Cybelle, and Xena who frankly want him just as badly," Emma mentioned, shuddering slightly. "This has the makings of a bloodbath, Adam."  
  
_ She doesn't know how right she is._ "That's why we need to keep an eye on the situation. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know about what you saw. You filled in some holes for me," he assured her.  
  
"If you say so," she concluded. "Good night." Walking off, she worried, _ Dave, please be careful._  
  
****  
  
[El Gato Negro, Tucson]  
  
Nick walked through the front door and made his way toward the bar. After much deliberation, he decided to leave Dave and Angie to deal with their own problems, trusting that Eve and Gabrielle would be able to step in if needed. _ I can't play marriage counselor on top of everything else. Besides, I need to advise the others about the problem at hand._  
  
At that moment, Vachon joined him. "Hey, Miles. Que pasa?"  
  
"A great deal," the Elder told him, sipping on wine from the glass in front of him. "We've got trouble coming this way."  
  
"Trouble, you say? Yeah, Tracy thought as much when you booked off again tonight. This wouldn't have anything to do with El Hombre Loco would it?" the former conquistador wondered.  
  
The detective shot him a concerned look. "It has everything to do with it. Vachon, they want each other dead."  
  
"What is it with Dubois? Everyone wants his ass on a stick," Vachon wondered.  
  
"Ego problems. Besides, Dave made him look bad twice today alone," Nick pointed out.  
  
"Ah. So, what's our role in this, Fearless Leader, hmmm?" Tracy queried, sitting down beside him.  
  
"We keep a cordon around the situation and wait until Steve and Garth give us the order to go in. Since this is tied to the GSA stuff, it's their case, Trace. I'm also asking the Community to stay alert for possible trouble," her partner explained. "By the way, how's Schanke doing?"  
  
"He's back at work if that's what you mean," she reported. "He claimed that the flu's bugging him."  
  
_ Yeah, that's some 'flu'. Hair and fangs are really symptomatic if you're talking about a newly-minted werewolf. How did that happen to you, Schank? _ Nick mused.  
  
"Uh, Nick? What's going on with him anyway?" she asked.   
  
"He's got personal issues to work out, Trace," Nick responded.  
  
She rolled her eyes at Vachon.   
  
"Hey, don't get me involved!" the Iberian protested. "I'm just the roommate minding his own business where the police are concerned."   
  
"Yeah, but you two know what's going on with the Community and I'm being left out in the dark here," she protested.  
  
"Some things are better left that way, my Dear," Janette advised, setting a drink down in front of her.  
  
She frowned. "Nick, don't you trust me?"  
  
He stared at her. "Of course, I do. It's just that...well...this is a vampire matter."  
  
"Oh and it doesn't affect the rest of us?" his partner protested.  
  
"As soon as I hear more, I'll let you know," he promised, looking at Vachon.  
  
"Riiigght," Vachon agreed, getting up and taking his beer with him. "See you both later."  
  
Tracy shook her head and got up as well. "Well, if you aren't going to tell me anything, I'll just see you at work then." After paying for the drink, she left grumbling something about men and their stupid secrets.  
  
"You will have to let your mortal friends know, Nicolas," Janette urged.  
  
"I know. When I know what's going on, I'll let them know," he reiterated.  
  
He's still thinking about things. Sometimes, mon Cher, you can be too contemplative for your own good. "Meantime, I will spread the word. Oui?"  
  
"Oui. Merci," he agreed, kissing her hand. Bon Soir, Janette." With that, he left the bar and drove off into the night.  
  
_ Be careful, Nicolas. This balancing act could endanger us all._ Janette worried about these things even as she sipped on a glass of wine. It was going to be a long week until the attack finally came. _ Why does Dubois always have to make life difficult for us? _  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Dave stood on the bottom marble step outside of the Social Sciences Building and glanced at the fountain and the grassy area around it. This spot has seen too many fights recently. He had faced Alti here. Lousain and his trolls attacked here. The GSA had invaded his world on this very spot. But all of that stuff paled with what he saw at that moment.  
  
Leaning over the fountain, his wife continued to weep for her lost parents and what would never be again.  
  
_ I gotta help her. I can't leave her like this._ Taking a deep breath, he crossed the little access road and approached the marble structure carefully.  
  
"Go away!" she muttered.  
  
"No. I don't think so," he disagreed, folding his arms across his chest. "We need to talk."  
  
"I think we've said everything we needed to in there. I thought you cared about my parents!" she yelled.  
  
_ Remember, it's the pain talking, not her._ "I do. But, shedding blood in their name isn't the answer, Angie."  
  
She wheeled on him. "You...the man who allows his dark child to run rampant...tells me not to shed blood?" Through her puffy, reddened eyes, she glared daggers at him. "You have no right!"  
  
He allowed a growl to escape his lips, advising her of the Other's displeasure. "Neither he nor I have ever committed murder, Angie. Property damage, wanton violence, mayhem, chaos, and massive destruction-all right, we're guilty. But murder, no way. Are you comparing me to Ashlocke? Don't go there, Angie. Don't go there!" By now, his own eyes were watering and he felt the Child starting to stir.  
  
She sniffled, "No. You stopped him this time, but what about my parents? Karen's family? Your mother? Who speaks for them?"  
  
He sighed, riding an abrupt anger wave shooting through him. "We do. But would you damn them all?"  
  
"Of course not!" she argued. "But we need to take him down!"  
  
He came closer. "And we will, Angie, if we shed blood in their names. We need to enforce things the right way. Together with our friends, we'll do just that. But we can't lose everything in the process! Don't give into that hate!"  
  
"What else is there?" she demanded, pushing at him. "They've taken everything else away."  
  
"I remember one person who pulled me out of the pit of despair not to long ago. She didn't give up on me either," he replied frankly, feeling the tears burning at his eyes.   
  
"I really should've minded my own business," she stated spitefully, looking away.  
  
"And then what? You've saved me so many times, Angie. I...." He sat down on the cold marble and looked at her. "You're everything to me. Don't go cold on me!" he continued, pleading with her.  
  
"It's too late for that. I want him dead! I want that bastard to hurt for what he did to us!" she protested vehemently.  
  
"And he will," Dave promised, gripping her arms and forcing her to look at him. "But I won't lose you in the process. I've fought too many demons and who knows what else for you. I love you....If there's nothing else in this darkness for you, there's that. And I've got news for you, Lady, I'm not letting you go."  
  
"What about Ashlocke? You won't kill him. What else is there?" she ranted.  
  
"Pain and suffering," he rasped. "He's only received a taste of what the Child and I can dish out. For what he's done...and is doing to you, I'll deal with him accordingly. When the fight starts though, I want you and Xena at my side. Together, we'll kick his ass so hard, he won't sit down for a year."  
  
"You mean that?" she asked. "You really want that?"  
  
"Do you need to ask?" he replied in disbelief. "We're a team, Princess. Remember that." He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't give up on us, okay?"  
  
She nodded silently, suddenly feeling very small. "Dave, I...um...feel so ashamed."  
  
"It's okay. I've been guilty too in the past. I just need one thing and then, we can put this behind us," he requested.  
  
"Anything, you know that," she assured him.  
  
He kissed her long and hard on the mouth, feeling the energy tingle between them. "Now, you're forgiven," he told her. "Never forget, I love you. Okay?"  
  
"I won't," she managed a smile and snuggled up against him. "Thank you for being you."  
  
You have no idea how much that means, Princess. "Any time. Come on, let's go home and tuck our daughters in, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she agreed and walked with him, hand in hand away from the fountain toward the car   
  
****  
  
Watching from his office window, Eve and Gabrielle breathed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"That was amazing," the bard remarked.  
  
"Eli works in mysterious ways," the former messenger told her before reciting a prayer of thanks.  
  
"Now, let's do the same before it gets too late. Francesca's got a long day tomorrow and so do you."  
  
Eve nodded and together, they left the office, heading for home and a well-deserved rest.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 [Lex's Hacienda]  
  
Marie sat alone out on the patio looking at the stars in the desert sky. _ I wonder how they are dealing with this situation so well. I guess this is what Chloe meant when she said that there's more to the professor than meets the eye._  
  
"Marie?" her classmate called from the door behind her. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch cold."  
  
The Canadian laughed nervously, "This is balmy compared to my village in Quebec, Chloe. Besides, I needed to think a bit."  
  
_ She's trying to put up a good front, but I know something's up._ The reporter sat down next to her and asked, "Okay, what's really going on? I know you, Marie. You get this weird scrunchy thing going with your eyebrows when you're tense. You're doing it big time right now."  
  
"I am?" I can't believe she noticed that. _ Doesn't anything get by her? _  
  
"Yeah, you are," Chloe told her.  
  
"Well, it's the whole weirdness thing tonight. You have to admit that this is a lot more stressful than studying for our Algebra final next week. Did you get this stuff all of the time in Smallville?"  
  
She smirked. "More than you know. That's why I have the 'Wall of Weird'. Strange is the norm in Smallville...well ever since the meteor shower."  
  
"I see...and what's going on with Clark?" Marie wondered.  
  
_ Oh great. Now, I have to do the Clark Kent-evade thing._ "Going on?" Chloe asked.  
  
"How did you let him get away? He's so handsome."  
  
_ Because he was already worshipping Lana before I even got there. Geez, Chloe, stop it. _ "Well, Lana ended up with him. They're happy and well...I've got Lex." She grinned and shrugged. "We're all still friends."  
  
"That's true. I'm glad that things are working out for you two. Ever since he visited last October, you've been so much happier," Marie pointed out.  
  
_ I guess it's been that obvious. Oh well, let them all deal with it. _  
  
"I see. So is that why you're trying to transfer down here?" Marie queried.  
  
"I want to be closer to my friends, Marie. Pete's in LA. Everyone else is here. Don't worry, I want to stay in touch, okay?" the reporter assured her.   
  
"And what about Professor Dubois? You really want to be that close to him?"  
  
_ No kidding. Chloe, she has a point and if I didn't know him better, I'd agree with her. Still, he's been really good with all of us._ "He's really not that bad once you get to know him."  
  
"He seemed pretty bad to me last night." Marie shuddered.   
  
"You remember how he was during the lectures?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes. I really enjoyed talking with him. That was before I knew what was lurking under the surface."  
  
"Well, I remember the first time we met in Smallville, he scared the crap outta me. He did the same to Clark down here apparently. Yes, he has issues and he can straddle that line, but he won't step over it. He put that little show on for our sakes."  
  
"For our sakes? You've got to be kidding!" her classmate protested.  
  
"One thing about him that I've noticed about Professor Dubois from seeing him and reading up on him, he's extremely territorial about his friends, especially his students. Think, Marie, the man's just lost his family and some of his friends in that fire. Despite everything, he pulled me out of there. He's not going to let anything else happen to us," Chloe informed her.  
  
"I wonder if they'll ever find out who set the bomb?"  
  
"We know who it was--the guys who attacked us tonight. And the creep who appeared in the office was the one who pushed the button," Chloe continued.   
  
"Well, if that's how easy it is for the professor to lose control, I don't want to be around when he really goes crazy," Marie stated.  
  
"He was perfectly focused," Lex pointed out, joining them. "How's it going, ladies?"  
  
"Oh, I'm dealing with everything. Thank you for letting us stay here," Marie expressed.  
  
He grinned and stole a kiss off of Chloe's right cheek. "My pleasure. I've asked the staff to make some coffee in the Sitting Room. Would you like to join us?"  
  
Marie declined, "No thanks. I do appreciate it, but if I drink coffee now, I'll never get to sleep. Good night, you two. Thank you."  
  
As they watched her walk back into the house proper, the couple mused about what she had said.  
  
"Do you really believe that, Lex?" she asked.  
  
"Believe what?" he queried.  
  
"That he was under control tonight?" she wondered.  
  
"Oh, trust me, he was very lucid and in check. He inflicted just enough damage to send a signal to the Strand," he assured her, rubbing her shoulders. "That's twice he's brought you back to me, Chloe."  
  
"Even if was Clark who played a big role?"  
  
He sighed. "Clark's a great friend to both of us, Chloe. I do wish I could have been there to see the look on that guy's face though."  
  
"I was there and I still don't believe it. C'mon, I'm getting cold," she told him.  
  
He removed his blazer and draped it across her back. "No chance of that. Not while I'm here. Now, unless you're still planning on making us both catch cold, let's join Clark and Lana. Okay?"  
  
"Would that be a tone of concern for me, _ Mister Luthor_?" she cracked.  
  
He grinned snarkily and chuckled. _ Don't ever change, Chloe._ With that, he led her back into the house and toward the Sitting Room.  
  
****  
  
Lana sat in a plush velvet chair and looked anxiously into the blazing fire in the fireplace. _ The flames look so beautiful...each peak so different. Too bad they're so destructive. Kind of the way the fire destroyed our illusions too. _ She sighed.  
  
"Hey," Clark soothed, sensing something was wrong. "It's going to be all right."  
  
"Is it, Clark? Is this why you kept your abilities a secret for so long?" she wondered.  
  
_ She has a point._ "Lana, we are who we are-for better or for worse. I'm glad you are you...powers or not. We just have to deal with things is all."  
  
"Were you 'dealing with things' in Smallville around us?" she asked.  
  
"You know me-always there to save my friends," he quipped. Seeing as it wasn't helping, he added somberly, "You're capable of pulling your own weight, Lana."  
  
"Why can't that creep just leave us alone?" she asked, allowing the exasperation to show in her voice.  
  
"We're a threat to him and his plans," he explained, trying to stay calm. "Apparently, this guy's ego can't stand any opposition. Don't worry...I trust in Professor Dubois, Mutant X and our classmates to stand by us."  
  
"And we'll stand by them," she added, stroking his arm. "Clark, thanks for being here with me and for sharing your experience."  
  
"Thank you for trusting me enough to stay in this relationship with me," he replied caringly, embracing her. "You're a strong person. Use it now to get through this situation."  
  
"I'll second that," Lex concurred as he opened the doors for him and Chloe before closing them again. "Don't worry. The hall's empty except for Chloe and me."  
  
Seeing how anxious her friends were, Chloe rushed over and hugged them both in a show of support. _ Maybe I don't have powers, but I can be there for them.  
_   
"Thanks, Chloe. I'm glad you're okay," Lana told her.  
  
"Thanks to the Farm Boy here," the reporter responded, giving Clark a curious look. "I would still love to know how you did that."  
  
"Did what? I just stood there. Your attacker was dumb enough to hit me. There was no way I was going to let him by like that-not with you in danger. No way," Clark assured her.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Lana asked, the concern on her face.  
  
"Well, after the refugee from the Hitler group grabbed me, we ran into Clark in the hallway. Well, he did this weird glowing thing and took a swing at the Farm Boy here. He broke his hand in the process. Then, Clark pried me loose and pinned him to the wall," the reporter recounted.  
  
"I've heard of being dense, but that's ridiculous," Lex cracked, trying to take the edge off of the situation as he poured himself a coffee. "Still, Clark, you have no idea of how grateful I am to you and the others for getting Chloe out of trouble."  
  
"Me? I was getting information for all of you!" Chloe countered.  
  
"And you got caught in the process," the bald entrepreneur countered, pouring another coffee and handing it to her. "Chloe, I really wish you'd be more careful, okay? I admire your spirit and your attitude. I love how you go after things, but I want you around."  
  
_ Geez._ Chloe looked at their host for a second before replying, "It almost sounds as if you care, Luthor."  
  
"He's serious as are we," Lana told her. "I'm so grateful I got that cell phone last week. If not, you would be in Ashlocke's hands right now."  
  
Lex silently bowed his head, not wanting to consider that possibility.  
  
"Well...I want to be there for you guys. All of you. Don't leave me on the sidelines," Chloe begged.  
  
"Who said anything like that?" Clark argued. "You're here...right? I'm talking about me...the real me in front of you now. Believe me, it feels so good to have all of my friends in on this with me. It's tough to go it alone."  
  
_ And I gave him such a hard time over that red meteor thing_, Lana mused sadly.   
  
"What's wrong?" he wondered, looking at her.  
  
"I was just thinking of how I reacted to you after that mess at the beginning of sophomore year. I wish I knew then what I know now," she noted.  
  
He sighed. "It hurt me too, but I deserved it. And I was wrong not to trust you...all of you. My folks are worried that people will try to exploit me."  
  
"Secrets destroy friendships, Clark," Lex advised, pacing about the room as he collected his thoughts. "Your trust means a lot to me as you know. I just want you to be safe is all."  
  
"Some people have a reason for being here," Clark responded, getting coffees for himself and Lana. "I guess we have to protect the world from people like Ashlocke."  
  
"Absolutely," his girlfriend agreed, albeit a bit uneasily.  
  
"You've been doing great during our practice sessions. Well, you know how Adam is about grading our performances there," Clark assured her.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she agreed knowingly. Talk about tough. I'm so glad though that the others are here. "Well, I just want to enjoy our time together. Let's change the subject, okay?"  
  
The others nodded as they began to drift back into their memories of Smallville. Maybe the battle was drawing close, but they had their friendships, trust, and themselves to help each other through it all.  
  
  
Chapter 17 [Late Friday afternoon-4 PM]  
  
The next two days sped by for the students and professors alike. Classes went on and assignments kept the former group occupied. The latter stayed in their offices for the most part, preparing for lectures and finishing their grading.  
  
By late Friday afternoon, the student traffic was only a quarter of its normal pace. Being only a week prior to exams, the students were on their way to eat before a night of studying-or so their professors hoped. Actually, they counted on the students being anywhere but there, especially with the looming threat on the horizon.  
  
  
****  
  
Dave sat in his office, putting the final marks on a set of papers. He was very impressed with the World Civ. class's effort. Between the first week of school and now, he had kept an open door to them no matter what. Even after returning from Wabash, he maintained his demeanor, putting his grief on the backburner for their sakes. With these papers, he saw his effort rewarded. A B+ average. _ Great going, guys!_  
  
At that moment, a knock came from the door. "Professor Dubois?"  
  
Scanning the hall, he sensed the new mutant students as well as Brigid Shannon, Karen, Chloe, and Marie. "Come in, everyone." Getting up from his desk, he opened the door, allowing them to crowd into the area. "What can I do for you all?"  
  
Martin spoke up first. "Ashlocke's here."  
  
"I know," the medievalist concurred, staring out the window toward the north. "He and the Strand got here late last night. Be on your toes, Gang. Brigid, can you get Chloe, Marie and yourself off campus? Lex Luthor's hacienda is well protected."  
  
"I'm not some china doll you can pack off, Buddy!" Chloe protested, hands on her hips.  
  
"It's for your good, Chloe," Clark argued. "Just go and stand with Lex. Okay?"  
  
"We want you to be safe," Lana added.   
  
Chloe looked at her classmates with concern. _ Geez, they're really going to fight these creeps. I'm still having trouble seeing Clark do it. How's Lana going to help? Chloe, there'll be time to ask later._ "All right," she relented, grasping them both in a giant hug. "But if you don't come back, I'm not going to forgive you! Got it?"  
  
"Absolutely," the former cheerleader assured her.  
  
"Hey, everything's going to be fine. You'll see," Clark chimed in.  
  
_ I wish I could be so sure. _ She took a long look at them before walking out. _ Come back safe, guys, please._  
  
"I'll see them up there, Dr. D," Brigid assured him. "Give that twit Hell."  
  
[From within his head, the Child grinned. _ Oh, we'll do that all right. Remember that, Big Bro. when Asscrock shows his puss._]  
  
Dave sighed as the door closed. _ At least the students got the word and they're staying away._ Since the Ithaca incident, he had tirelessly met with his colleagues across campus, getting the word out about the looming threat. The administration had cancelled classes as of 2 PM that day. Other than requesting that the damage be kept to a minimum, they had given full support to stopping the approaching threat.  
  
"What do we do now?" Samantha posed.  
  
"We watch and wait," the professor reiterated. "Is the building clear?"  
  
"As far as we know," Pamela agreed. "What about Adam and the others?"  
  
"They're on their way," Dave assured them. He strapped on his quiver and checked the bowstring's tension. Another look out the window told him the sun was about halfway below the western mountains. _ Come on. Let it be dark already._ Recalling Nick's promise of Community involvement if needed-he wished for nightfall. _ Still twenty minutes away._  
  
Seeing three vans speed through the university gates, he shook his head. _ They're here!_ "Okay, guys. Time for your first exam. Before they get here, I want you all to know how proud I am of you. Let's put the lid on them." Taking out a box, he opened it on the desk, revealing a pile of masks. "Everyone, put one on. I'm taking no chances on you being recognized."  
  
The students nervously complied, glancing at themselves and thinking how much like burglars they appeared to be. Who's breaking the law? Them or us?  
  
"You're okay," Dave assured them, watching the vans. "Pamela, can you shift into a snake or something and run recon? Martin, I need you to do the same."  
  
"Right," the reptilian shape shifter agreed, changing into a snake and slithering out of the office.  
  
"Be right back," the shaman added, disappearing into the spirit realm.  
  
"Mika, are you in touch with her?"  
  
"I'm right on her, Uncle Dave," she agreed.   
  
"Great," he replied. [Focusing, he spoke to Angie, "The guests have just arrived. Have Deirdre pop you in here."]  
  
["We'll be there in a few minutes. Don't do anything stupid," she lectured.]  
  
["Who me? Wouldn't dream of it," he cracked.] _ Like leading my students into battle? Oh yeah...._  
  
Then, he heard Ashlocke yell, "Dubois! Show yourself!"  
  
"I'm here, Ashlocke!" Dave retorted. Turning to the kids, he told them, "Remember, nothing rash and let's do ourselves proud." Holding out his hand, he smiled warmly yet firmly at the others as they piled their hands on top of his.  
  
"Let's end this," Sebastian urged.  
  
"You heard the man. Just as we rehearsed, half of you go with me. The others go out the side," Dave added. "Good luck."  
  
The others silently nodded as they broke the impromptu huddle. All of the preparation in the dojo...the drills...the practice...all of that stuff now came to a head.  
  
Karen looked at her friend even as she hugged her daughter one last time. It's now or never. _ Mama, Daddy, Charles, be with us._  
  
He agreed, hugging his former girlfriend and goddaughter tightly before leading them outside.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
****  
  
Steve and Garth stood outside of the university gates and watched everything through binoculars. As soon as the vans entered the grounds, the police cordon blocked off all other access. One way or the other, nobody was going to get in or out on the ground.  
  
"I feel we should be doing something," Garth complained.  
  
_ He still thinks this is Nurrengaard._ "We are, Garth. We're going to make sure that nobody else gets hurt. This is procedure."  
  
_ Whatever. Dave, I'm here, Buddy. Just say the word._  
  
****  
  
On the other side of the line, Ramirez sat with Tracy and Schanke watching the activity developing in front of them nervously. He didn't want to allow this fight to happen.  
  
"I wish I knew what Miles was up to. He's late," he complained.  
  
"No, he's not, Cap," Schanke assured him. "He's on the inside already."  
  
"He's in there?? El es loco!"  
  
"He knows what he's doing," she assured him, even if she was biting her lip in the process. _ Come on, Nick. Pull through, okay._  
  
  
****  
  
Ashlocke surveyed the scene even as his followers got out of the vans. He had to admit that it would be a shame to raze this place to the ground. _ Still, one needs to prove a point._ Looking back at the cops, he grinned smugly. _ You can have your act for now. Get in my way and I'll brush you all aside like flies._  
  
"We're ready," Morgan stated.  
  
"Good," the head mutant agreed. _ Adam, you're late, but I'll deal with you when you finally get your ass down here. _"Dubois!"  
  
"I'm here!" the professor's voice retorted tersely.  
  
"Get ready!" Ashlocke told the others, noting the mist thickening by the Student Union. _ The witches are here as well. Well, let them bring on their infernal magic. We're ready!_  
  
****  
  
Within the mists, Deirdre looked back at her companions anxiously._ Once again, we're in the battle...just as in the Inner Realms. Papa, may we find peace one day._  
  
Xena sat in position high atop Argo II's back, waiting for the right moment. _ Now, you'll pay for what you did, Bastard._ Looking at Gabrielle and Eve, she asked them, "Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be, Mother," the Amazon princess stated.  
  
"Same here," the Bard concurred.  
  
"Then, let's have at it! Deirdre," the Warrior Princess urged.  
  
The priestess nodded and dispelled the mists. _ It begins._  
  
The three Amazons rode out into the deepening twilight ready to help in the battle ahead.  
  
  
****  
  
In the Fine Arts Museum, Nick watched through the tinted glass as the sun sank behind the mountains. _ Only a few more minutes.   
_   
"Nick, it's almost time," Alyce advised, rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"I know. Time to face the music," he agreed. Seeing the last color fade from the sky, he kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"And I, you," she agreed.  
  
He smiled firmly before zipping toward the scene.  
  
  
****  
  
The Double Helix streaked over Phoenix's southern suburbs heading south. Onboard, Adam and Mutant X furiously prepared for the battle to come.   
  
"Ashlocke just got there according to the police reports," Jesse reported.  
  
"Damn bastard just jumped the gun!" Shalimar spat.  
  
I was hoping to be there before he got there. What's our ETA, Brennan?"  
  
"Ten minutes, Adam," the electrical mutant replied.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Dave's holding control so far, Adam," she reported. "He's directing the students."  
  
"How are they handling it?" he wondered.  
  
"They're nervous but ready to go," she replied.  
  
"Great." _ Hold on, Kids._ Seeing the plateaus and Casa Grande streak by underneath them, he thought, _ It won't be much longer.  
_   
  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Dave led his group out of the front door and onto the pavement in clear sight of the Strand. Just as with the scene outside of the church, the intruders' presence rankled the defenders.  
  
"It took you long enough!" Ashlocke taunted.  
  
"Oh, you needn't have worried. I wasn't going anywhere. Still, do we really need the public exposure?" the professor offered. "Give up now and avoid a scene."  
  
The patricide grinned snarkily. "I was going to say the same thing."  
  
Dave looked at his charges and at Karen. _ Not likely. This ends here one way or the other._ "Too bad. Guys...."  
  
The students tensed, prepared for the worst.  
  
Ashlocke shrugged. "Your loss. Attack!"  
  
At his command, the Strand members rushed forward.  
  
To their credit, the students engaged them rapidly, breaking apart into one on one battles-ability vs. ability, will vs. will. Although their enemies outnumbered them by 2 to 1, they held their own.  
  
Then, from the mists, Xena erupted onto the scene, galloping quickly toward the melee on Argo. Right behind her, her Amazon sisters were prepared for battle as well. Once they had closed on the rear of the invaders' line, they hacked into them hard, showing no mercy except for their lives.  
  
From the deepening gloom, Nick descended, tearing into the Strand's flank.  
  
Martin reappeared and shifted to bear form. Then, he engaged the Strand's werewolf in a bloody struggle.  
  
Sebastian doused the pyrokinetic thoroughly, refusing to dance with her as in Wabash.  
  
Then, Lana finished the job on her counterpart with a right hook to the jaw. "I did it."  
  
"You sure did. Come on," he advised.  
  
She smiled. _ Maybe this fight isn't over, but at least I helped in a positive way.  
_   
Meantime, Clark took the enemy's best shots as he engaged two density mutants at close range. The two mutants pounded on him, raining blows on his super hard skin, but he soon got the upper hand on them, rendering them unconscious.  
  
Within twenty minutes, the Strand lay unconscious or wounded on the grass. As in their previous encounter, the students and allies had stood firm and won the day.  
  
Dave allowed a warm smile to momentarily flash across his features for the students' accomplishment. Once again, he was so proud of them. Now, it was his turn. "Ashlocke. It's our turn, Coward."  
  
"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," the combination mutant declared, willing up an energy blast and firing it at him.  
  
The blast impacted against Dave, burning him even as he absorbed it. He winced in spite of himself. In his shoulder, he felt the familiar pain from the metal shard. It was time to let the Child loose.   
  
"That tickled. Feel this!" His left eye glowed red as he fired a stream of dark energy back at the attacker.  
  
As with the attack on the spectral image before, this power staggered the Strand leader.  
  
"Ah told ya there'd be payback!" the Child roared. "Your boys are down and ya'll are joinin' 'em!"  
  
Anger coursed through Ashlocke as he recalled the previous humiliations. He snarled and fired another burst...only to see something chilling.  
  
The Child absorbed it and didn't flinch. Worse, he laughed derisively, mocking his adversary. "Is that all ya got?" Firing another blast, he watched it ricochet off of the murderer's force field. "Well now, Laughin' Boy's got some pr'tection. Fat lotta good that's gonna do ya!" Concentrating for a full minute, he summoned a great big charge and fired again.  
  
This time, the blast pushed against the field and knocked Ashlocke off of his feet. Successive bursts crumpled the energy barrier like an eggshell. One thing was for sure: the Child wasn't about to be denied this time. "Time to suffer!"  
  
Ashlocke managed to roll out of the Dark One's path and scale a nearby building to get away from him.   
  
_ As if ya can hide from me, Asshole._ The Child roared his displeasure, unnerving everyone around him before levitating after him. "Ya can't run but ya can't hide!"  
  
Ashlocke rubbed his head still feeling the backlash from the collapsed field. _ I need to get out of here._  
  
"Nowhere to go!" the Child ranted, advancing methodically. "Time to get yer whuppin'!"  
  
However, Ashlocke managed to scale gingerly down the structure's other side and find cover in the shadows.  
  
"No!" the Dark One denied. He wasn't about to lose him again. _ Not this time. Ah'll git your sorry ass one way or 'nother!_  
  
****  
  
After landing the Double Helix close by the scene, Mutant X surveyed the scene. There, they saw that the students along with Xena, Gabrielle, Eve, Karen, and Nick had subdued the Strand's forces.   
  
"Anyone hurt?" Adam asked the masked group.  
  
"Other than a few bumps and bruises, no," Karen replied, shaking his hand. "Dave's still chasing Ashlocke and..."  
  
Then, they heard an angry scream of one denied....  
  
"Crap!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"Clark, it's Ashlocke!" Lana told him. "Someone just killed him!"  
  
_ Oh no. _ Nick worried_. Dave, what have you done?   
_   
"Nicholas, can I hitch a ride?" Xena requested.  
  
Nodding, he picked her up and took to the sky, hurrying to join their friend.  
  
Clark cradled his girlfriend in his arms and followed the vampire's path.  
  
The others looked to Emma who shook her head. _ Whatever it was, the events weren't good news.   
_   
"Do you all want a lift there?" Deirdre offered, opening a portal.   
  
Accordingly, they rushed through it to get to the scene of this latest situation before it got too far out of hand.  
  
_ Papa, what have you done? _ The priestess sighed sadly before closing the fog behind her.  
  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Even as the battle took place, Ali and Eckhart watched the events unfold from the top of the Chemistry building with great interest. To both of them, it meant a chance to observe all of their potential adversaries in action at once.  
  
The former Janissary had to begrudgingly give Dubois credit. He has turned that rat pack group of children into a true fighting force. Amazing. Recalling the issues the Turks had with finding leaders of such ability, he wished, _ Too bad we hadn't met centuries earlier. I would be asking for an alliance instead of his head._  
  
Likewise, his protégé mused over the happenings down below. He still recalled how many of this group had taken down his best security forces months earlier. In terms of the Strand, he knew that he had ordered these freaks' capture a long time ago. Seeing Ashlocke free made him shake his head in disgust. _ I need to attend to that one myself._ Then, he saw an amazing sight.  
  
Ashlocke was running from something...  
  
_ What the?_ The former administrator looked about for the source but then, something hit him: a pained wail that could only come from one source.  
  
_ Dubois. Well, he has Ashlocke scared for his life. Given what the freak has done to him, the latter should be scared._ "Master, I wish to take on Ashlocke."  
  
The Turk perked an eyebrow with interest. _ He wants this one so badly._ "Can you take him, Mason?"  
  
"I feel I can," the fledgling responded, his eyes flashing gold and catching the moon's tint.  
  
Ali nodded. "You may have the new mutant, but do not engage Dubois...especially not in this state. I will not lose another child to this Dark One as I did Bertrand.  
  
Eckart nodded and descended into the dark alley below them.  
  
The master waited for a few seconds before following.  
  
****  
  
Ashlocke stopped in the dim lighting around the Chemistry building. Fighting Dubois and running from him had taxed even his limits. _ Can I get away from him? Damn him! He's like a...  
_   
"Yes? Finish yer statement, Scum," the Child sniggered from close by. His left eye's ruby red glow and the white power sparking from his hands revealed his position. Not that he cared any about such trivial matters when he was hunting.   
  
"I agree," a familiar voice chimed in from behind the targeted mutant.  
  
The Child stared in indignation. "Hey! This is mah lunch! Go git yer own!"  
  
The shadowy figure shrugged. "First come..." He grabbed Ashlocke's head in a flash and snapped the other's neck. "First served."  
  
The Dark One watched Ashlocke's eyes and smile as the latter fell to his knees. "Even now...I get...the better of you." Then, he fell to the sandy gravel and expired.  
  
The Child screamed to the sky. _ No one denies me! Ah want mah revenge!_ He glowered at the mystery figure. He seemed familiar, but right now, all he cared about was taking a pound of flesh out of him for ruining his mischief.   
  
At that moment, Nick and Clark along with Xena and Lana joined him. They were aghast at seeing Ashlocke's corpse.  
  
Right behind them, the portal opened allowing Adam and Mutant X to step onto the scene.  
  
"Did you do this?" Nick asked the Child knowing what the consequences would be if he had.  
  
"Didn't git the chance to take mah revenge," the Dark One stewed. "Your vampire buddies denied me that!"  
  
_ That's a relief._ Xena thought relieved for him, Angie, and herself.  
  
"Too bad for you, Dubois," Ali cracked from the darkness.  
  
"Well, Master Scumbag. Ah shoulda killed ya'll too when I put the torch to yer kid."  
  
"Yes, I suppose. I will see you dead for that one day," the Janissary challenged, walking into view.  
  
"Bring it on," the Child retorted. "Hey, tell yer buddy to come out. Ah wanna know who gits mah next whuppin'!"  
  
"Absolutely," the Janissary Enforcer agreed. _For all of his crassness, this one certainly has his way with showmanship._ Turning to his companion, he requested, "Will you?"  
  
From his position, Nick frowned. _ We know who this is. What's Ali doing if...? _ Then, he looked at Adam and the others. _ They don't know._  
  
The figure stepped into the light slowly, savoring the moment. Ever so slowly, Eckhart came into view.   
  
"Mason!" Adam exclaimed aghast, not believing that his adversary was still alive.  
  
The other members of Mutant X stared in disbelief at the sight in front of them as well. They had seen him die back in Smallville-a fact confirmed on the Double Helix during the flight back here. Their enemy had returned from beyond the grave.  
  
The students watched Clark, Lana, and Miri's eyes widen as well. Having heard the accounts of the trio's experiences with this man, they knew he would be a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Lana forced herself to stare at the fledgling. _ I won't be afraid of him. I won't be for my sake as well as Clark's and the team's. _  
  
Eckhart grinned broadly and allowed his eyes to flash gold at them. _ Look at them. They should fear me._ "What? No greetings for an old friend?"  
  
"Stick it, Whitey," the Child growled.  
  
"You're a vampire?" Adam wondered.  
  
"Why yes, I am. It was the only way to insure that I would be around to exterminate all of your freakish creations, Adam," Eckhart taunted, savoring the other's unease at this situation. "I will do it too."  
  
"We'll be ready," the geneticist countered.  
  
"As will we," Martin added.  
  
"Stay away from us, Eckhart," Lana advised.  
  
"You heard them," Clark chimed in.  
  
Nick stepped forward. "You're still in my jurisdiction, Eckhart. Ali, remind your fledgling of what happens when he breaks the Code by challenging the Elder."  
  
"I'll kill you myself before you touch him, Brabant," Ali countered.  
  
"Nah, cuz ya'll will be with Mustard Boy first," the Child disagreed.  
  
"We'll send ya to join him," Xena added, allowing her sword to glint in the lamplight.   
  
"Then, Eckhart, you'll have me to deal with," Nick promised, his own eyes flashing red. "Leave now."  
  
The Enforcer looked at the assembled group in front of him and knew they had the advantage at that point. "Very well. However, we'll be back." Having said that, he disappeared into the dark sky.  
  
Eckhart tarried but a minute longer. "Another time, then?"  
  
"Count on it," Adam promised earnestly.  
  
His revived adversary grinned. "I'll look forward to it." With that, he followed his master into the sky.  
  
For a minute, the group stared at the spot where the new vampire had stood.   
  
"That's something else," Brennan groused. "Doesn't he want to stay dead?"  
  
"Apparently not," Shalimar growled, her eyes turning yellow.  
  
_ Mason, I don't care if you are immortal or not, you will not touch my children or their friends. This I vow. _ Adam told himself. "Come on, everyone. Let's get Ashlocke back to Sanctuary before the police arrive."  
  
"I'll help with that," Deirdre offered, blanketing herself, Mutant X, and Ashlocke's body with the mist and taking them to the Double Helix.  
  
"Speaking of the police, I'll let them know everything's okay," Nick told the others. "Nice work, all of you." Looking at the Child, he mused, _ I know you wanted revenge, but in a way, Eckhart saved you this time._ Then, he flew away.  
  
The Child considered the remaining group with him. _ Big Brother, ya did good with these kids. Real good._ With that, he focused and allowed Dave to regain control.  
  
The professor winced, feeling the headache. "It never gets any easier," he groused.  
  
"Professor Dubois, are you back?" Martin asked.  
  
"Yes. I am now," the medievalist indicated. "Is it over then?"  
  
"For now," Xena stated. "Eckhart's back with Ali, but you knew that already. The new boy killed Ashlocke before the Child could deal with him."  
  
_ Thank God. Everyone, you can rest now._ "Hey, can you folks make your way to Social Sciences? I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Right," Michael agreed, following the others back toward the classroom.  
  
Dave watched them go._ I'm proud of you all. _ Then, he made his way toward the back side of the same building. There, at the plaque of his mentor, Tony Samuelsohn, he kneeled and said, "Hi, Tony and Pauline, it's me. I know it's been a while, but everything's fine now. I didn't think I could survive another experience like Cambridge, but I did it. And it was due to my new students. You'd like them all. They're incredibly smart and gifted. You should have seen them tonight, holding the line with minimal damage. I'm a lucky man, Tony. But then, I had the greatest mentors in you and Pauline, didn't I? And, as you treated me, so I'll treat them. Well, they're waiting for me so I have to go. You both take care. Thanks again."  
  
Getting up, he dusted off the marker and smiled warmly before leaving. He was a lucky man. True, he had lost a great deal, but he was finding so much more in the bargain and wasn't that what life was all about?  
  
Chapter 20  
  
[El Gato Negro Bar-later that night]  
  
Nick wandered into the establishment and settled down at the bar. He had just experienced a very busy evening. After the standoff at the university, he had "convinced" Ramirez that nothing had happened save for some very rowdy kids fighting it out there. After Steve and Garth had moved in with an unmarked paddy wagon, collected the unconscious Strand members and took off for the airport, he claimed responsibility for the paperwork. After all of that had happened, he was in the mood for a drink.  
  
"So, Nicolas, did it go as planned?" Janette asked, placing a glass of wine in front of him.  
  
"It did. We kept the standoff contained to the west side of the university and prevented any property damage except for some singed grass and a broken bench," he indicated, taking a sip.  
  
"And we'll handle the paperwork," Tracy added, plopping herself down into the seat next to him. Seeing him starting to protest, she assured him, "Relax. I just want to help keep the business tonight under wraps as much as possible. That was pretty slick of Dave though."  
  
"What was?" he inquired.  
  
"Having everyone mask up like that to keep Ramirez and the others from knowing who was who. That's some fighting force they have there," the blonde detective stated.  
  
"It is that," he concurred, taking another sip of wine.  
  
The phone rang and Janette answered it. "Oui. He is here." She handed the receiver to Nick. "For you."  
  
"Yes?" he queried.  
  
"Nicholas," LaCroix greeted. "I wanted to commend you on a spectacular effort tonight."  
  
"You know about that already?" the former Crusader wondered.  
  
"Of course. Where you're concerned, I'm always aware of what's going on, Nicholas. The Council has already been informed of what happened. They wish to thank you for maintaining the Community's secrecy and for preserving the peace down there. Ashlocke could have been a threat to us all. They also wish you to keep an eye on Ali and his apprentice. They could be a troublesome annoyance," the General reported.  
  
"Thank you, LaCroix," Nick accepted. "On the last matter, yes, they could be a problem. That is why everyone is watching for them."  
  
"Remember, Nicholas, the Community is the top priority here."  
  
"Of course. Only those selected mortals who know of us and have vowed secrecy will work with us," Nick replied, stealing a glance at Tracy.  
  
"Yes...and do thank Dubois, would you?" the Roman added with a pained tone in his voice.  
  
_ As much as I would like to rub it in, I won't._ "I'll do that," the vampire detective agreed  
  
"How is Livia?" LaCroix asked.  
  
"If you mean Eve, she's fine. She played a big role tonight," Nick assured him. "I have to get back to the precinct. Thank you for calling."  
  
"You're welcome," the General concluded. "Thank you for taking the time. Good night, Nicholas."  
  
He handed the receiver back to Janette. "Thanks for letting me talk to him. Everything's in order."  
  
"No problem at all, mon Cher," the vampiress responded. "Just handle that paperwork, no?"  
  
"I will," he told her. He finished the drink and turned to find Ali and Eckhart entering as well.   
  
"Brabant," the Turk greeted. "Ah, is this your partner? I do remember her from a few weeks ago."  
  
"And you are?" Tracy wondered, reaching for her gun.  
  
"My name's Ali, my Dear. And this is Mason Eckhart, my...companion," the former Janissary introduced.  
  
"Ali? As in the Enforcer and master of Dijon? That Ali?" she demanded.  
  
"You do tell her too much, Nicolas." Ali frowned.   
  
"I'm not saying anything. Besides, I deserve to know these things so I can help keep your secret, Mr. Hot-Shit Enforcer. Besides, your buddy there made things difficult for us all a few months ago," Tracy countered.   
  
_ Hot-Shit Enforcer? Tracy, you don't know what you're dealing with, but I need to back her._ "She's right," Nick asserted, walking over to the Enforcer and glaring into his eyes. "If you want to stay here and have a drink-fine. After that, get out of town. The Council supports me and you know it."  
  
Ali spat angrily. "You would hide behind your sire, Crusader."  
  
Nick shrugged off the insult. "I have never done anything of the kind as long as we've known each other. Besides, he was nowhere near that battlefield in Wallachia, was he?"  
  
The Turk growled. _ He would have to bring up that battle, wouldn't he?_ Seeing the other vampires start to stand, he knew it was time to leave. "Come, Mason. It's time to leave."  
  
The two interlopers hurried out the door and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Janette, let me know if he comes back here again," Nick directed.  
  
"Oui, Nicolas, I shall," she agreed.  
  
"Okay. Let's go, Tracy," he urged. "I also need to check with Schanke when we get in."  
  
She nodded and followed him out to the Caddy, eager to attend to those forms.  
  
****  
  
  
[New Sanctuary]  
  
Adam secured Ashlocke's body in the lab's cryogenics pod for study. He had wished to take the patricidal mutant alive for study. Yet, in the end, he knew that the maniac would have ended up where he was through one means or another. _ And so it ends._   
  
"Hey," Max greeted entering the lab, still rubbing her bruises from the fight. "How's it looking?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'll start the autopsy in the morning. Hopefully, I can learn more about cellular mutations in the others...and maybe, you."  
  
Huh? I thought this guy already knew everything. _ Yeah right, Max. Nobody's there. _ "You cured my virus. I'm sure you could do the same again for us."  
  
"It never hurts to be thorough," he noted grimly.  
  
_ What the Hell's bothering him?_ "Okay. Out with it, Adam. You've been pissed since we left Tucson. What gives?"  
  
He squirmed. _ She's good. Must have been that Manticore training._  
  
"Do I have to get Shal and Emma up here?" she supposed. "C'mon, Adam, I ain't the Thought Police."  
  
"The Child acted as if he knew about Eckhart. Why didn't Dave tell me?"  
  
"Maybe because he didn't know. Look, Adam, I've seen enough nutcases like him to know that each 'side' knows stuff and keeps it from the other. Don't ask me to explain that crap...genetics gives me a headache. Just don't blame him. Okay?" she explained.  
  
"All right," he agreed, managing a smile. "Thanks for justifying our faith in you tonight, Max."  
  
"No sweat. Thanks for letting me on the team. Hey, Logan and the others are having some dessert. Wanna join us?"  
  
The geneticist looked at his notes and then, at Ashlocke's body. _ The work needs to be done, but it could wait until tommorrow._ "Absolutely," he agreed. "Let's go."  
  
She grinned, taking him by the hand and leading him down toward the dining area where the others awaited them,  
  
****  
  
[Althanor]  
  
Cybelle gazed into the mists hovering over the Sacred Lake. Since coming back from Tucson two nights earlier, the Faerie Empress had ordered her to remain there. _ She wanted Dave to face Ashlocke without me. I deserved a chance to exact justice, didn't I?_  
  
"Auntie?" Deirdre inquired, stepping through a portal.  
  
"Ah, Deirdre, good to see you. What happened out there?" the High Priestess queried.  
  
Deirdre reported, "Ashlocke's dead...but not by Papa's hand. That bad man, Eckhart, killed him."  
  
"Eckhart's dead, so how?"   
  
"He's a vampire. Ali brought him across. Anyhow, he killed Ashlocke before the Child could claim him," the heiress continued. "The battle went well as we had very few injuries and nobody was seriously hurt. The students fought well."  
  
_ Dave should be proud and I'm sure he is._ "And those bastard followers of his?"  
  
"In custody."  
  
"And Ashlocke's body?"  
  
"With Mutant X. We didn't want to take the same chances we did with Eckhart," Deirdre assured her.  
  
"Indeed." _ Well, Michael, you were denied yet again. Dave, enjoy your victory, Bro. You deserve it._ "Come then, we should rest. Once again, you did well, Deirdre," Cybelle bade, guiding her niece into the hut and to some well-deserved rest for them both.   
  
  
Conclusion  
  
[Amherst Cemetery]  
  
Dave dusted off his family's monument caringly and placed a fresh bouquet on it. Only now, after Ashlocke's death and his own anger being spent did he realize the full gravity of what was lost in the fire. _ We were never close, guys. I'm sorry for that, but our pain drove us apart. You know that I always cared about all of you even if we couldn't be under the same roof and I always will. Rest well. You deserve it._ Looking across the access road, he saw Angie and Karen at the latter's family gravesite. _ Thank God for them. They knew what they were risking by bringing me into their home, but they saved me._  
  
"And what about us?" an unwelcome voice lectured.  
  
Dave glared at the spot as his father's spirit appeared. "Go away. I'm busy."  
  
"Yeah. I'll bet...with those freaks of yours."  
  
"Those so-called freaks are better people than you or I, Dad," the professor snarled. "Ashlocke and the GSA have been dealt with, but thanks to you, Ah...I...need to worry about Eckhart. Look, if you're looking for absolution, I'm not going to give it to you." Tears started to streak his face as the change happened.  
  
"Look at yer creation! Ah'm what ya'll made us into!" the Child bellowed, the pain tearing at his insides. "Now git!"  
  
The father shook his head, hoping for reconciliation before he left this world. _ No chance of that. Blast him! _ With that, he vanished into the icy air.  
  
_ Damn that bastard!_ The Child focused and allowed Dave to reassert control before walking over to the others' side.  
  
  
****  
  
Meantime, Angie and Karen finished at the other site. They remembered how kind her family was to them. There were plenty of good things to recall even after both couples broke up and were searching for themselves. No matter what, the Alvarezes had stuck by them.  
  
"Do you think they're all right?" the nurse asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm sure of it," Angie assured her, rubbing her friend's arm. "They're good people, Karen. The best."  
  
Looking across the street, Karen thought: _ They certainly made a difference with him. I'm glad that they took him in._ Seeing him react to something, she asked, "What the?"  
  
The oncologist studied the scene and scanned the vibrations. _ I wish Lana were here to confirm it, but we've got an unwelcome visitor._ "Dave's father's with him...and guess who's not happy about it."  
  
Karen winced. "Do we need to go over there?"  
  
Hearing the Child's roar, Angie jumped to her feet. _ This stops now._ However, she stopped as Dave suddenly collected himself and started toward them. _ He did it. He stood up to him._ She ran to him and hugged him tight. 'It's okay."  
  
"Is it?" he sobbed, burying his face in her shoulder. "Even now, he won't leave me alone."  
  
"Shh, it's fine. You've survived him. Now, he has to move on and so do we," she assured him despite her own misgivings.  
  
"That's right," Karen agreed, joining the embrace. "He can't hurt you ever again, Dave. Not ever."  
  
He nodded moodily, still fighting to keep the Child in check. _ I hope they're right. _  
  
Deirdre stood behind them, watching the scene in front of her. Will there ever be peace in this family? Goddess knows. "Are we ready?"  
  
"Yes," Angie told her. "We are."  
  
Her daughter nodded and opened the portal, allowing the others to step through. Before she followed, she took one last look at the sites. _ Rest in peace, everyone. _ Then, she closed herself into the mists and conveyed them all back out West.  
  
  
****  
  
[Tucson-The Student Union Food Court: About 2 PM]  
  
Clark, Lana, Miranda, and Lex sat around a table nervously sipping on cappuccinos and waiting for Chloe. After the standoff, the four friends had met back at the hacienda to discuss what had happened and what to do next.   
  
For Chloe, that night represented a watershed. Going into it, she was torn between staying at Cornell and being independent and being in Tucson with her friends. Seeing Marie's reaction to everything and recalling how scared everyone in the dorm had been even around her friends, she knew that her future lay with her friends from Smallville...even if that future was out there. Besides, Lex had taken her heart and her place was at his side. Then Clark and Lana's role in the brawl on campus showed just how big of a responsibility they had taken on with their abilities. _ They need a friend to stand by them. Now I understand why Lana wrote about Alicia Fallone as she did. And I'll do the same_, she had decided before leaving for campus that morning.  
  
Lex sat and stared out the window toward the Science Library. He had worked with Chloe through the night on her supplemental materials and case for getting in there. Given her GPA and her journalistic background, he doubted she would have any problem. _ Of course, one never leaves such things to chance_, he mused.  
  
"Hey, Lex, it's going to be okay," Clark assured him.  
  
"Of course it is," Lex replied casually, the grin on his face.  
  
"So why are you just doing the Twilight Zone thing?" Lana wondered. "I've seen that look with you in the Talon before."  
  
"Think positively," Miri added, sipping on her iced tea. "It's going to be so cool to have her here with us."  
  
"Let's not get overconfident," Lex cautioned.   
  
"We can always hope for the best though," Clark replied. "For you two especially."  
  
_ They know me so well...almost too well_, he thought to himself. _ Still, is that such a bad thing? I definitely did the right thing by coming out here. _  
  
"So, what's going on with Genomex? Adam wanted me to ask," Miri asked.  
  
Lex smiled. "From what I've heard, the reorganization is going fine. The stormtroopers are being reassigned and the genetic research is top priority again. After I'm done, there'll never be another GSA or anything like it for an Eckhart to use against us ever again."  
  
His three friends smiled warmly. They knew that he was taking a lot on at once to accomplish that one mission. However, they also knew that he was a loyal friend and that he would brook no further terrorist activity in his jurisdiction.   
  
"You know that we appreciate your effort, Lex," Lana stated.  
  
"I know. You have the same look that you had when I announced the partnership to run the Talon," the entrepreneur cracked. "Seriously, it's time for a little tolerance and understanding. I've known Adam since he started working at Genomex. The man's outstanding and he deserves full support. As my friends, I'll give you all no less. Stick with me, okay? I'm just getting warmed up."  
  
_ Knowing him, these next few years should be something else._ "Any hints?" Clark teased, flashing the Kent smile.  
  
"Now, Clark, you know that one shouldn't reveal the sources," Lex chuckled, taking another sip.  
  
"You've been spending too much time around Chloe," Lana laughed.  
  
"There's no such thing," he remarked.  
  
"There better not be, Luthor," the reporter cracked, walking up in her best outfit-a white blouse with a black pinstriped blazer and matching skirt. "How are we all doing?"  
  
"Just waiting on you, Dear," Lex commented wryly. "You know the world revolves around you where we're concerned."  
  
"Just with you, Lex," Clark added, shooting his friend verbally in the foot.  
  
Chloe's eyes sparkled. "I thought so," she giggled.   
  
"Thanks a lot, Clark," Lex groused, shooting the other man a dirty look. _ He's knows I don't concede points to her._  
  
"Aw, that's okay," the reporter soothed, kissing him on the cheek. "Besides, we're going to have a lot more time together." Seeing the others look anxious at her. "What? Was there any doubt about me getting in here? You all need me to keep you straight."  
  
"That's all we need," Lex remarked playfully.  
  
She slapped his shoulder playfully. "You especially, Luthor."  
  
"That depends on your point of view, Sullivan. As I recall, we had to bail you out of trouble recently," Lex retorted, the grin coming back to his face. Touché.   
  
"Have you thought about any classes for next semester?" Miranda asked.  
  
"I have some ideas, but I was hoping for some suggestions. Maybe, we can be in a class together?" Chloe requested.  
  
"I think that can be arranged. Come on, let's go and celebrate before your flight back to Ithaca tomorrow," Clark urged.   
  
"Your classmates are waiting at my hacienda," Lex informed her, taking her hand and letting his eyes shine into hers. "Come."  
  
Chloe looked at her friends. It had been a rough few weeks for sure, but now, she had her friends and Lex back full time. _ It will all be worth it and what an adventure it will be! What an adventure indeed!_  
  
THE END (for now)  
  
(**I hope you all enjoyed this installment as another trilogy comes to a close! Don't worry; there will be more soon! After I finish a Smallville piece, I have a new line of Dubois stories with extra challenges for our crew of characters! Do stay tuned. Comments are welcome at dante0220@yahoo.com. To keep up with my postings, please join my "DuboisChronicleUpdates" group on Yahoo Groups. Thanks again for your interest!**)  
  



End file.
